


【授翻/哈德】Moon-eyed

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 简介：Draco Malfoy，魔法生物部门的媚娃事务主管，对帮助别人没有一丝兴趣。Harry Potter，最近刚转化成狼人，他不算人——至少对Draco来说。Draco有打算在帮助Harry的过程中爱上他吗？不。那Draco最后是否爱上了他？嘁，不然你以为呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	【授翻/哈德】Moon-eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moon-Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106973) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



****序** **

事后看来，Harry认为这一切都是命中注定或老天爷的安排。

无论什么时候，只要他一听见Luna谈论有关命运的话题，他绝对会翻着白眼，把脸藏在啤酒杯后跟Ron交换一个窃笑，然后继续假装专注于Luna的谈话。

他从来不相信——人，注定会死在某个特定的场景下，而你什么都做不了，因为这他妈的就是命中注定。

所以当Harry躺在森林里，奄奄一息的时候，他这么安慰着自己。地上长满了细细的松软野草，他身下的草地柔软到不可思议。这片土地显然非常干渴，因为它正迅速地吸收着从Harry肩膀上涌出来的鲜血，从他身体里不断涌出的鲜血，就像一条该死的潺潺小溪一样。

他无能为力；命运——就是如此不可避免，而且操蛋透了。

Harry花了整整八天寻找那个逃跑的狼人，在人类的状态下，他叫Trevor Markins。当Trevor Markins被咬了之后，由于没有得到及时的医疗处理，且他与很多残暴的狼人一起度过了很多个满月夜，所以他身上狼的部分完全掌控了他。Greyback死前给巫师界留下了不少遗产——狼人，魔法部一直在试图把那些狼人集中看押起来，而Trevor是少数几个逍遥法外的残暴狼人之一。Harry因为能把这个混蛋绳之以法而感到十分兴奋。

Harry在森林里花了整整八天来寻找，追踪Trevor，留下自己的气味作为诱饵，Harry几乎没怎么睡觉，因为他得时刻保持高度警惕——当Harry只是花了几秒钟掏出他的老二，撒了个尿之后，Trevor突然袭击了他。

至少我把老二塞回裤子里了，Harry阴郁地想。他再次转过头，确保几英尺外那只半人半狼的毛乎乎的生物已经死透了。当狼人狠狠地咬了Harry的肩膀之后，Harry对着狼人的脖子回敬了一个切割咒。

Harry一杀掉那只野兽，就立刻放出了自己的守护神，然后瘫倒在草地上，他不敢去检查他的伤口或者止血，他也不敢去思考那个伤口代表着什么...以及他会变成什么生物。

****~*~** **

“Draco Malfoy。”

身后的粗重地呼吸声让Draco疲倦地叹了口气，他迅速把他的象牙梳放进了衣服口袋里，然后将刚刚梳好的长发披在肩上，脸上挂着一丝微笑转过身。

“Counsellor Treman，”他点了点头，从另一个口袋里抽出一根黑色缎带朝着门口的方向移动。他为了绕开那个老男人，特意走了一大圈，他的头发像一团浅金色的棉花糖一样飘着，即使隔着几英尺，那个男人也转身朝着Draco的方向，毫不掩饰地嗅着他的味道，双眼失焦地叹息起来。

此景本来应该很有趣的——这个男人，是个有着7个孙子的直男——但Draco讨厌别人像嗅一朵花该死的野花一样嗅他。

“迷人的一天，对吗？”他咬着牙说到，对着镜子将自己的头发绑成了一个发辫，双手滑到缎带上，试图让发辫上那个黑色的蝴蝶结更加挺直。

这周一直在下着绵绵细雨，尽管天气如此恶劣，但Truman还是急切地点了点头。“迷人，”他声音沙哑的说。“非常迷人。”

梅林啊，他得离开这儿了。

Draco再次微笑了一下。“那么，日安。”他拿上他放在水槽旁的文件准备——

Draco尖叫一声，惊恐地转过身，因为他的左手突然被人紧紧钳住了，一个湿漉漉且有着很多扎手胡须的吻落在了他的手腕内侧。

“Counsellor Treman！”Draco大吼着粗暴地抽回了自己的手。“控制住你自己！”

他被Draco提高的声音惊醒了，他畏缩了一下，脸上迅速升起了红晕。Draco在长袍擦了擦自己的手腕，这个老男人跌跌撞撞地朝后退了一步。“非常抱歉，”他咕哝到。“请原谅我——”

Draco懒得在此逗留。在一种拔出魔杖给那个愚蠢的老东西下恶咒冲动战胜他之前，Draco迅速走出了男厕所，当他走到走廊中间时——那股冲动转化为了想要转身回去戳瞎那个老东西的眼睛的冲动。

“那么，发生了什么事儿让你羽毛全都立起来了？”当Draco终于回到办公室，缩在他的办公桌后阴暗地嘀嘀咕咕时，Octavia问到。Draco没有说话，只是瞪了她一眼，然后伸手去拿他的信件。

Octavia上衣的领口低到有些危险了，而她裙子的下摆则高到足以让邮递员从上午9点，一直逗留到下午4点还不肯离去。当她把信件递给Draco的时候，他注意到了她涂着一层亮面黑色指甲油，这让Draco想起了那次黄蜂队输给哈比队，她一气之下气到变身的样子。

“我恨楼上的男厕所，”Draco闷闷不乐地回答。

Octavia哼了一声，把她酒红色的卷发搭在肩上，靠着椅子把双脚放在了办公桌上，她那穿着黑色细高跟鞋和长筒袜腿在Draco面前晃来晃去，她的短裙几乎遮不住她那无比花哨的内裤。而办公室的另一头，邮递员几乎快要因为眼前的画面激动到流泪了。

“那就别去了，”她毫不同情地告诉Draco。“你去那儿只是因为那儿的镜子更大。”

“难道这个理由还不够吗？！”Draco气冲冲地把文件摔在Octavia的桌上。“为什么人们就不能表现的更自尊自爱一点呢？梅林，这些人仿佛没有最基本的自控能力一样。另外，有人能把他送出去吗，拜托？”当邮递员开始尖叫着朝Octavia求婚时，Draco转过头大吼到。

Octavia朝那个可怜的白痴挥了挥她戴满珠宝的手指，Draco翻了个白眼，开始查看他的信件。

“为什么Erickson想见我？”Draco咕哝到，对着Octavia潦草的字迹皱起眉。

“为了上你，也许，”Octavia翻阅着本周的女巫周刊，拖着嘴巴说。

Draco再次翻了个白眼。“每次我去他办公室，他都会带上一个，真真正正的面罩。”

“对，因为他是个可怕的狼人，如果他不好好控制自己的话，也许他会直接把你扑倒，”Octavia漫不经心地挥了挥手。“高度灵敏的嗅觉以及其他什么玩意儿——而且你还是个纯血媚娃，这对他来说更加困难了，他也许想要给你打结之类的。”

Draco打了个寒颤，撇了撇嘴。“我午饭都快吐出来了，”他无趣地说。“别这么懒散了。给保加利亚魔法部部长的请柬起草好了吗？会议将在三周后举行，今天必须得把请柬寄出去。”

“放在你办公桌上了，去挑我的刺吧，然后我会在下班之前把请柬寄出去，”Octavia心不在焉地回答。

“显然现在不行，我得去见Erickson，”Draco暴躁地把她的脚从办公桌上推了下去。“清理一下你的桌面或者干点其他什么事儿。别这么懒散。”

“混蛋。”

“我是你的顶头上司，蠢女人，”Draco一边整理着他的衣领，一边转过头回嘴。

“但仍然是个混蛋。”

****~*~** **

Pearce Erickson闻起来像条狗，当Draco坐进那个男人办公桌对面那把摇摇晃晃的椅子里时，他这么想到。

“Draco Malfoy！”Erickson打了个招呼，来自圣芒戈免费诊所的柠檬绿的标准医疗面罩后，传来他洪亮的嗓音。“你一如既往地分散人的注意力啊，”他紧握着自己的手指弯下身，直直的凝视着Draco。

“如果你愿意的话，我也可以戴上一个那玩意儿，”Draco冷静地说。Erickson大笑起来，Draco勉强回以微笑，他粗野沙哑的笑声太可怕了。“有何贵干？”Draco问。

“哦，对，听着，我得问你些事儿，”Erickson靠回椅背，健壮的双臂放在椅子扶手上，用一只厚实的手掌磨蹭着他下巴上乱七八糟的胡茬。“我想知道你——你是否知道...听到了一些消息，”他说到，虽然最后一句话听上去更像一个问句。

Draco等待着Erikcson的进一步说明，但他并没有这样做，所以Draco开口到，“鉴于我有着完整且功能正常的耳膜，我会听说很多消息，Erickson。”而Draco只得到了一个好奇且愚蠢的微笑，他叹了口气，“你在说什么？”

“你知道...”Erickson轻轻皱着眉，对着他的办公桌挥了挥手，“你知道吧，”他重复到。当Draco只是兴致缺缺地盯着他时，他前倾着身体问到，“你...不知道？”

“我很确定我不知道，”Draco面无表情地说。“你到底在说什么？”

“我要被调走了，”Erickson冷笑着说，“去慕尼黑。我甚至不知道那儿的魔法部有个该死的魔法生物部门。”

“那么，这是个好事儿，我猜？”Draco有点困惑。“恭喜你？”

Erickson一拳砸在办公桌上，吓得Draco跳了起来。“妈的！”他愤怒地低吼着，唾沫沾湿了他的面罩。“他们这么做是有原因的；这事儿跟德国魔法部是否需要一位新的狼人事物主管完全无关。”

“那...是什么原因？”Draco谨慎地问。

“这就是我叫你来的原因，”Erickson耸耸肩靠回椅背。“你有些打探消息的门道，不是吗？在这些事儿上，你的消息总是最灵通的。”

Draco呼出一口气，笑了笑。“我不知道是什么给了你这种印象，”他拖着长腔说。“而且我不在乎我的下属部门以及它们是否会发生什么变动，因为我是部门的头儿，不在乎才是我应做的。再说，”他分开翘着的二郎腿，站起身继续说，“这听起来像是一级命令，我为什么会知道？”

“你的家族名在上面那群杂种那儿不是很管用吗？”

“曾经是，”Draco指出，“再说那是因为我父亲是那种喜欢用金子贿赂别人的混蛋。现在我父亲已经死了，我也...不会再像他那样了，”Draco有些尴尬地补充到。

Erickson也站了起来。“但如果你得到了消息，你会告诉我对吗？”

Draco哼了一声，但却态度却缓和了下来，含糊地点了点头。“当然。我并不是很愿意，但我会的。呃...”他停顿了一下，Erickson朝他伸出一只皮肤发红的大手，“好吧。”他握了握那只有点汗湿的手，当Erickson捏着Draco修长的手指朝他靠近了一步时，Draco警觉地挑起了眉毛。“Erickson，”当他注意到Erickson扩大了的瞳孔时，他立刻朝后退了一步，大声地说。

Erickson眨了眨眼。“噢，抱歉。”

在半个小时内，Draco竟然第二次从别人手里抽出自己的手，他气冲冲地走出门，咬牙切齿地用长袍擦着自己的手，怒视着办公室外的每一个人。

那间办公室的味道闻起来像狗，Draco站在走廊上深吸一口气，一边大口吸入着新鲜空气，一边不自觉地再次擦着他的手。他不应该这样，但他真的很讨厌来狼人事务办公室——除开气味的因素，媚娃会自动扫描身边一切强壮魔法生物，来寻找潜在的伴侣，而媚娃和狼人之间的性相容性极高；Draco讨厌他的本能，让他不自觉仔细观察办公室里那些死死盯着他的狼人活体标本。

他以前观察过那些狼人，他们根本不值得Draco再看第二眼。

他离开时路过了一个小小的服务咨询台，Draco看到了也许是他这辈子见过最丑的家养小精灵，所以他放慢脚步，有些好奇地盯着那个小精灵——它非常老，皮肤松弛发灰，它有一双巨大的蓝眼睛，眼睛上有着随年龄过大而出现的白斑。它穿着一件干净的白色宽袍，耳朵里长出几簇蓬松的白色毛发，当Draco经过时，它好奇地望着Draco，然后突然朝Draco鞠了个躬。

Draco停下脚步，转身面对着站在柜台前的家养小精灵，它如果不是在这儿等着侍奉某人，就是精神错乱了才会傻站在狼人事务办公室附近。

“你知道你现在在哪儿吗，小精灵？”Draco好奇地问。

“在魔法部四楼的魔法生物部门，狼人事务办公室外的服务咨询台，”年迈的小精灵用沙哑且含糊的声音流利地说，很显然这么一长串地址是它死记硬背下来的。

“没错，”Draco将信将疑地说。“那你在这儿干什么？”

在小精灵回答之前，柜台后的窗户哗啦一声打开了，里面伸出了一双拿着球状玻璃瓶的手，瓶子里装着一种清澈的天蓝色魔药。魔药冒出的蓝色烟雾填满了瓶内魔药与瓶塞之间的空隙，每当魔药液体晃动时，瓶内的烟雾就会变得更浓。

“这是H.J.Potter本周的第三剂药，”柜台后传来一个死板的声音，“标准狼毒魔药，由圣芒戈酿制。这是账单——明天记得把收据带来，不然你拿不到下一剂药。”

柜台后的玻璃窗猛地关上了，Draco目瞪口呆地望着眼前的场景，他的心脏砰砰直跳，年迈的小精灵首先将收据叠好放进了它的宽袍里，然后小心翼翼地用它长满皱纹的细长手指捧起了柜台上的魔药瓶子。

“Harry主人派克利切来拿Harry主人的魔药，”它用嘶哑的声音说，Draco眨了眨眼，过了几秒钟才意识到这个小精灵是在回答Draco之前的问题。

“噢，”Draco小声地回答到，“你的主人是Harry...Po——？”

“Harry Potter，”小精灵骄傲地宣布道。

“为什么他需要狼毒魔药？”Draco无力地问，尽管他脑子里有个声音在唐突无礼地大吼着，说他是个十足的蠢货。

小精灵望着Draco。“Harry主人为了健康而需要喝狼毒魔药，”它礼貌地回到。“Black小主人准许克利切离开了吗？”

Draco再次眨了眨眼，他的嘴巴长得更大了，他的大脑迅速运作起来，试图将某些熟悉的东西跟他记忆中的事物对上号。

“克利切，”Draco茫然地说。

小精灵点点头，用鼓起的大眼睛会意地望着Draco，再次矮身鞠了个躬，将魔药瓶抱在胸前，啪的一声幻影移形了。

****~*~** **

Draco一开始并不相信那些疯传的谣言——那些荒谬到有些可笑的谣言。

Harry Potter是那场可怕狼人袭击案的受害者，他——救世主本人——不可能是任何事情的受害者，这太他妈扯淡了。那个大难不死的男孩？！怎么可能？！这男人四年前就被评为年度最佳傲罗了，那时候他才20岁！Draco敢打赌，假使有某个狼人绕过了Potter著名的闪电般迅速的反应力咬了他一口，也是那个狼人死于救世主综合症，而不是Potter那个巨型蠢货被转化成狼人。

而现在，Draco面前出现了十分确凿的证据——在那场意外被报道的六个月后。

Potter已经经过大约五次转化了而且他正在准备第六次转化，他得灌下一瓶又一瓶味道非常恶心的狼毒魔药，那个老的像化石一样的家养小精灵，那个万事通蓬蓬头，和她的红发丈夫——以及那红发的一大家人，Potter很可能正任凭他们摆布。

Potter没有亲人，Draco莫名其妙地很同情他。Draco不是格兰芬多；他也不是那种善心泛滥的人——但Potter把他从烈火中的有求必应室里救了出来，Potter在他的审判中为他辩白。他现在之所以还能作为一个自由人，一个骄傲的媚娃而活着，这一切都得感谢Potter。

这想法给Draco的内心蒙上了一层巨大的阴影。

满月夜后的第二天，Draco站在伊思灵顿一栋外观极其糟糕的宅子外。这个名叫格里莫广场的地方，跟那个年迈的家养小精灵一样，让Draco回忆起了一些东西，他很惊讶自己竟然能如此轻易地找到这个地方。

正午的太阳照在Draco的头顶，他手心有点出汗了，他站在杂草丛生的前门花园外，茫然地望着那道布满灰尘的大门，门板上黑色的油漆早已脱落，黄铜门环显然也急需抛光。

Draco不知道自己在这里干嘛，他真的不知道；他几乎一整周都在想这件事儿。当他看到那个小精灵幻影移形的那一刻起，他就知道自己会来这儿。他不得不来这里。

他想见Potter。他得见见Potter。反省和后果什么的，死一边儿去。

他抬头挺胸地走到大门前，伸手拿起异常沉重的门环，砸了三下门，那巨大的声响把他吓了一跳。

Draco刚把门环放下，大门就打开了，他见到了上次那个年迈的家养小精灵，它脸上挂着一种得意但又欣慰的表情。

“Black小主人，”它说，然后用同样的语调自言自语地嘀咕着些什么，‘好了，好了。’“您终于来拜访寒舍了。克利切还在想您什么时候会来呢。”

Draco扫了一眼那个皱巴巴的小精灵，把目光投向他身后长长的走廊，当他的视线沉进那又脏又黑的房子内部时，他不自觉地撇了撇嘴。这栋房子里完全没有任何自然光，Draco甚至能闻到挥之不去的霉臭味。

“Potter在家吗？”他轻声问。“我要见他。”

“您来之前联系过Harry主人吗？”

Draco皱起了眉。“你又不是他的秘书，你是他的家养小精灵，”他刻薄地说。“不管你的主人把几个伏地魔打成了碎片，我都不认为他家是需要提前预约才能来的地方。请去告知他我的到来，叫他来见我。”小精灵气呼呼地瞪着Draco，但还是后退一步把Draco请进门，鞠了个躬然后关上了大门。

一走进门，那股霉臭味变得更浓了，Draco举起戴着手套的手捂住口鼻。他观察了一下四周，墙上挂着几幅巨大的肖像画，画像被挂在上面厚厚的黑色天鹅绒步挡住了。旁边的墙上挂着三个不同的劈啪作响的蛇形蜡烛壁灯，墙上覆盖着一层脏兮兮的维多利亚风银绿色壁纸。

“Harry主人还在睡觉，”小精灵的声音从Draco膝盖附近飘来。

“把他叫醒。”

“今天是满月夜后的第一天。”

Draco叹了口气。“我知道。这就是我来的原因，我得跟他谈谈，我想帮助他，”他温和地补充说——Draco就这样，站在这儿，大声承认了他此行的目的。

小精灵歪了歪头，走廊的光线太暗了，Draco看不清他脸上的表情，但接着它点了点头，伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手臂指了指走廊那头，再次朝Draco深深地鞠了个躬。

走廊沿途有许多关着门的房间，沉重的橡木门上雕刻着繁复精美的花纹。Draco想，那里面可能是客厅，或者是会客用的餐厅，但小精灵领着他走到了走廊尽头的两段楼梯面前，一段楼梯通往房子的更深处，另一段——灰色的石梯——根据空气中漂浮的咖啡喝煎蛋味，以及有些轻微烤焦了的吐司味来判断，应该是通往地下室厨房。小精灵朝楼下指了指。

“Harry主人将在厨房会见小Black主人，”当Draco站在原地，厌恶地盯着那脏兮兮且光线昏暗的楼梯间时，小精灵坚持道。

“也许，可能，我可以在会客室或者客厅，等他吗？”Draco有点绝望地问。但小精灵只是一言不发地瞪着他，直到Draco叹了口气，慢吞吞地朝楼下走去。

这里确实是个很宽敞的厨房，但却出人意料地干净，Draco对此感到很满意。脚下的石地板一尘不染，挂在顶上的铜壶和铁锅被擦得铮亮。对面的墙壁上有一个巨大的石制壁炉，炉子里的火烧得非常旺，旁边的地板上放着一个空的炖锅。左手边有一个非常大的料理台，上面的煎锅正在发出嘶嘶的响声，一旁茶壶开始嗡嗡作响。Draco发现茶壶旁放着某种麻瓜的咖啡，那种盛在细长的玻璃壶里的深棕色滚烫液体，散发着一种十分浓郁的香味。

长长的木头条桌上散落着几份预言家日报，当天的报纸被一根麻绳捆成了整整齐齐的一卷放在一旁，很明显还没被打开过。桌面上有几个湿漉漉的水印，木质台面也该打磨打磨了，但Draco能看出来，有人已经尽力把这张桌子擦得很干净了。

这间干净宽敞又温馨的厨房，跟Draco刚刚走出的那个脏兮兮的阴湿楼梯间形成了鲜明对比，Draco困惑地站在原地，然后转过身眨眨眼环视着厨房。他感到有点茫然而且觉得自己很蠢，以及一股突然的焦虑感，和不知从何而来的恐惧。

他在满月夜的仅过了几小时后，就走进了一栋刚刚转化为狼人的人的房子，跟一个狼人见面。他对他的魔法生物同类们没有偏见，但他对狼人（有限）的了解实在是少之又少，而且那个狼人还是因强大的魔力而闻名的Harry Potter，一个年轻强壮且强大到令人害怕的狼人，这些足以触发Draco作为媚娃自我保护的本能。

当Draco听到身后传来动静时，他非常肯定他的翅膀开始从他的肩胛骨里钻了出来，他的指甲变得厚重又坚硬。他迅速转过身，发丝像鞭子一样抽在他的脸上。

Potter一动不动地站在离Draco不到一尺远的地方，眼睛都不眨地盯着他，没有了眼镜的阻挡，那双翠绿色的双眼里燃烧着某种让人心慌的东西。Draco吓得倒抽了一口气，不由得朝后退了一步。

Potter比Draco记忆中更高了；Draco曾是成为人群中最高挑的那一个，他早已习惯了在与人交谈时低下目光与别人对视。让他不安的是，他现在得把目光朝上抬起几英寸，才能与Potter对视。那头漆黑的乌发，还跟以前一样不受控制，凌乱地戳在他耳旁，耷拉在他宽阔而有些微弓着的肩膀上。他披着一条灰色的毯子，穿着一件褪色的宽松红色t恤，以及一条淡蓝色的睡裤，他光着脚站在那儿。

Potter看起来累坏了。他的下巴上覆着一层胡茬，眼睛下面挂着深深的黑眼圈。虽然Potter的个头已经大到那条毯子根本掩盖不住了，但他的颧骨和锁骨却十分明显，凹陷的脸颊却把他的眼睛衬托得更大了。他干裂的嘴唇和灰白的皮肤，昭示着他一直受某种长期性的疾病而困扰。

尽管如此，尽管Potter看起来十分疲惫，死气沉沉的，但当他站在那儿瞪着Draco时，却仿佛没有丝毫弱点。他的鼻孔翕动着，毫不掩饰地嗅着Draco的味道，Draco小心翼翼地朝后退了一步，坦白说，Potter的这一行为大大增加了Draco的恐惧程度。

Potter发出一声近乎咆哮的声音，问到，“你想要什么？”（what do you want）

“Potter，”Draco给出了一个十分愚蠢的答案。

Potter思虑地眯起眼睛，非常缓慢地歪了歪头——然后他以让Draco预料不到的极快速度动了起来——Potter一把抓住Draco的胳膊把他拉近，稍稍弯下腰把头埋进了Draco的颈侧，大口大口地嗅着他的味道。Draco被吓呆了，Potter滚烫发热的皮肤触碰着他，他突然发现这种热度...很诱人。

就像他抓住Draco时一样，Potter迅速放开了Draco。Draco跌跌撞撞地再次朝后退去，当他抬起头发现Potter微张着嘴唇，若有所思地凝视着他时，他屏住了呼吸。他脖子上被Potter鼻子触碰到的地方此刻像被烙上了印记一样发烫。

“你是媚娃，”终于，他用恍然大悟地语气说到，同时，他的眼神变得比之前更加阴暗了。

“你本可以用嘴巴问我的，”Draco的声音有些哽咽，“我会回答你的。”

Potter没有说话，而是谨慎地后退了一步，离Draco远了一点，他的手指用力地攥着毯子，把自己裹得更紧了。然后他问到，“你想干什么？”

“我...”Draco不知道该如何开口。“我...我想...”

“你想来嘲笑我，”Potter绷着嘴唇冷淡地说。

这次轮到Draco瞪着Potter了，他勾起嘴唇简洁地回答，“我不再是个小屁孩了，Potter，”然后补充说，“不像你那样。”

有那么一瞬间，Draco非常害怕Potter会不会突然攻击他。会不会猛扑上来撕咬他。

而Potter只是嘲讽地笑了一声，然后转过身大步走到长条桌前，用一种十分没礼貌的坐姿瘫在椅子上。“选择在今天来嘲笑我，这可不是个好时机，Malfoy。”当Draco仍然傻站在原地时，Potter再次往椅子下缩了缩，一脚把长条桌对面的椅子踢了出来。“坐。”

Draco傲慢地哼了哼，昂着头慢慢地走了过去，解开斗篷挂在椅背上，然后僵硬地坐了下来。

“克利切，”Potter轻声说，小精灵啪的一声出现了，他问Draco“喝茶吗？”

“加奶和两块糖，”Draco轻轻点头。当Draco优雅地脱着他的手套，把那昂贵的仿麂皮从他手指上剥下来，然后轻轻将其放到一旁时，Potter一直在盯着他，眼睛都不眨地盯着他。Draco手指交叉把手放在桌面上。“怎么了？”他叹了口气，

“现在竟然还有人真的带着他妈的手套出门？”Potter的嗓音有些刺耳，他紧盯着Draco拘谨地合在一起的手指，目光上移，来到了Draco的手腕处，再往上是他被丝绸布料覆盖着的手臂，以及他那因Potter着迷地打量着他的方式而微微泛红的修长脖子。

Draco下意识伸手整理了一下衣领，然后尖锐地清了清嗓子。“你还好吗？”当绿眼睛终于跟灰眼睛对上的时候，他问。

Potter冷笑一声。“好到不能再好了，”他嘲讽地回答。“被狼人咬了之后，我的生活质量可提升了不少呢。我每月都会办一个单人派对；你刚好错过了这个月的。就在昨晚。非常令人难忘。”

Potter把毯子搭在肩上，这个动作让Draco看到了那个覆盖着他整个左前臂、看起来非常痛的抓伤。根据缝合了猩红色伤口的深色手术缝合线来看，这个伤疤一定很深。随着毯子的滑动，Draco发现了Potter手臂更多的抓伤，有些甚至顺着他的t恤延伸到了脖子上。他的左肩还有另一个凹凸不平的褐色伤疤，但因为Potter的动作，Draco只能看见伤疤的一个小角。

Draco突然意识到他一直在盯着Potter看，于是他脸颊发烫地迅速移开了目光。这时克利切出现了，小心翼翼地为Draco端上了一杯茶，乳白色的陶瓷茶杯十分雅致，杯沿的金边下绘着玫瑰花纹。Potter捧着一杯巨大的热气腾腾的黑咖啡，一口灌下了半杯咖啡之后，声音低沉沙哑地问，“你想干什么，Malfoy？”

Draco没有立刻回答他。他抿了一小口杯中的茶，水温正好，与茶叶完美的融合在一起，很明显这是克利切精心沏泡的茶。他清了几次嗓子，试图把散落在他发辫外的那一缕长长的头发塞回去，但很快他就作罢了，干脆散开头发，重新绑了一个发辫。Draco低头看着自己的指甲，又抿了一口茶——嗯，非常完美——然后他终于抬起了头，望向那个坐在他对面，目不转睛地盯着他的男人。

“你最近怎么样？”Draco选择以提问的方式来回应Potter。“这个月的转化过程如何了？”他勇敢地补充到。

值得称赞的是，Potter看上去毫不惊讶、困惑、或者愤怒。他漫不经心地盯着Draco，显然是在思考Draco的问题。

“为什么？”Potter轻声问。“你为什么在乎？”

“我不在乎，”Draco下意识脱口而出，然后他立刻想踹自己一脚。

Potter看上去仍然没有生气。事实上，他勾起了嘴角，显得他整个人没那么紧绷了。“那你为什么会想知道？”他微笑着问。

“我——我只是...”Draco瞪着他杯子里的茶，有些沮丧地说，“好吧，我在乎，告诉我进展如何。”

“先告诉我你为什么在乎。”

“因为我欠你的，你敢假装你不知道我在说什么试试，你否认这一点试试，”Draco龇着牙，大吼着一口气说了出来。

Potter交叉着双臂朝后靠在椅背上，毯子完全从他身上滑了下去。小精灵啪的一声出现他的椅子旁，捡起那条破破烂烂的毯子，然后啪的一声带着毯子消失了。Potter坐在那儿，视线全程就没有离开过德拉科，他交叉在胸前的双臂上鼓起的肌肉严重分散了德拉科的注意力，德拉科试图让自己的目光不要过多地停留在Potter健壮的躯体上。

Potter脸上仍然是一副谨慎地思考着的表情，仿佛他认为这件事并没有Draco所说的那么简单，但他脸上突然出现了一丝可以称之为温和的表情，那种冰冷的怀疑情绪慢慢消失了。

“谢谢，”他突然说，Draco挑了挑眉。“谢谢你...在乎，”Potter说，然后露出了一个小小的微笑。“我的转化过程不算太坏，”他简短地补充到，当Draco静静地等待着他的进一步阐述时，他却没有再说下去了。

“你身上留下了很多伤疤，”Draco试探地说，眼睛飞快地扫过Potter手臂上的，以及从他t恤领口里露出来的几个伤疤；除了他肩膀上那个凹凸不平的褐色伤疤。

“这些疤确实不太好看，”Potter幽默地打趣说，又喝了几口咖啡。“你现在在干些什么呢？你在工作？”

“我，呃...”Draco有些尴尬地在椅子上蠕动了几下。“我去年被任命为魔法生物部门的媚娃事务主管。在那之前，我有一个小小的私人生意。”

Potter看上去很感兴趣。“媚娃事务主管？不错啊，Malfoy。”

Draco没跟他寒暄。“我想帮你，”他几乎是对着Potter的脸吼了出来。

“因为你欠我的？”Potter笑眯眯地问，疲惫的眼睛闪闪发光。

“不然呢？”Draco有些恼了，脸颊泛着淡淡的红色。

“跟我讲讲媚娃的事儿，”Potter说。

Draco眨了眨眼睛。“媚娃的事儿？”他重复到，慢慢地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我跟你一起待了六年，Malfoy，”Potter指出“但我竟然完全没发现这个。”他夸张地朝Draco比划了一下，但却没有表达出他想要的意思。

Draco低头看着自己，抚了抚他的长袍，轻轻摸了摸自己的头发，然后在椅子上坐直身子。“哪个？”他迷惑地问。

“你知道的，”Potter突然脸红了，有点郁闷地扭过头，“媚娃的事儿，”他皱着眉又重复了一次。

“好吧，某些时候你需要解释一下你到底是什么意思，”Draco将一只手掌平放在桌面上，暴躁地说。“如果你是指，我是如何‘变成’媚娃这件事儿的话，我得澄清一下，事实并非如此。我没有变成媚娃，从出生的那一刻起，我就是媚娃。”

Potter看上去相当惊讶，他前倾身体把手臂放在桌上，仿佛是在无声地邀请Draco的进一步说明。Draco有些不安地在椅子上动了动，然后继续说到，“我天生就这样，Potter，我全家都是媚娃。”

“我的曾曾祖父，Septimus Malfoy，”Draco摆弄着他的手套，“他诅咒了整个血统——Malfoy家的血统。曾有传言说，到现在仍是个传言，他的儿子，他的头生子，是世界上最美的媚娃之一。在他儿子的十七岁生日宴会上，有人给这个男孩儿下药，将他引进了一个空房间强暴了他...然后，也许是，在惊慌之下把他杀掉了。”

Potter瞪大了双眼，表情非常震惊，Draco停顿了一下，然后清了清嗓子，“他们一直没有找到行凶者是谁；当时有太多宾客在场了，而Septimus作为一个在社会上颇有声望的人，竟然没勇气公开调查这件事，”Draco的声音冰冷且低沉。“他对外宣称这个男孩儿死于龙痘，并且用古老的血缘魔法封印了我们家族的媚娃血统。接下来几代人的媚娃基因都被抑制了，所以他们——我们——看起来只是，”他的笑容里夹杂着一丝得意，尽管他正谦虚地微低着头，“在外貌方面略高于平均水平。”

Potter哼了一声，Draco翻了个白眼作为回应，但当他再次看向Potter时，他的心却因Potter目不转睛盯着他的眼神而七上八下的。随着Potter对Draco着迷凝视的加深，他的瞳孔变得更圆更黑了。

Draco喉咙发干，他再次挺直脊背，用力地咽了口唾沫说，“当战争结束后，”他眨了眨眼睛，突然对上了Potter的视线，“当我看见你和你的朋友们为了信仰而战之后，当你救了我之后...”Draco的声音越来越小，而Potter尴尬地低头笑了笑，“我——嗯，我决定，不再隐藏我的身份了。这个诅咒只能由直系后裔来解除，在做了一系列调查，并伴随着我父亲大惊小怪的过分关心之后，我成功解除了诅咒，”他耸了耸肩。“媚娃基因会在解除诅咒后一个月内慢慢显露出来，嗯——所以——是的...”他咕哝着说。“我父亲在那之后的几周去世了——早在战争结束之前，他的心脏就出问题了——但母亲却说父亲从未像他躺在棺材里的样子这么英俊过。”Draco涨红了脸。“我不知道我为什么如此轻易地就告诉了你，Potter，我——”

“很遗憾听到你父亲去世的消息，Malfoy，”Potter轻声打断他。“我听说了。节哀。”

“谢谢你，”Draco好奇地盯着他。

“难怪你在学校的时候，头发从来不发光，”Potter咧嘴一笑。

Draco的脸更红了，他把头发搭在自己肩上，不解地盯着它。“它不会发光吗？”他有些不知所措地说。

Potter的喉咙里再次传出了和早些时候一样的低沉咕噜声。“旁观者清，Malfoy，”他的语气听起来有些愤愤不平。“你能——你能把你头发收起来吗，拜托？”

Draco心不在焉地用手指梳理着他的头发，皱着眉问，“为什么？”

“它让人分心，该死的赶紧把它收好，”Potter嘶声说。“你的脸已经够让人分心了，更别说你拨弄头发的方式了。”

“什么鬼，”Draco低声嘟囔着，把他长长的发辫推到脑后，举起茶杯喝了几口茶，借此挡住他通红的脸颊。“我想帮你，”他又重复了一次。

Potter，不耐烦地朝Draco低吼了一声，闭上眼叹了口气，然后在突然打了个呵欠之前揉了揉眼睛。“现在没有任何方法能帮我了，Malfoy，”他的嗓音因疲劳而沙哑。“相信我，我调查过了。Hermione也调查过了。狼毒魔药是唯一的选择。”他看了Draco一眼，温柔地微笑着补充说，“不过，真的很谢谢你。”

“我一定能为你做点儿什么，”Draco固执地说。“也许，我可以帮你另找一个家养小精灵？一个知道如何该如何打扫房子的小精灵。”

Potter大笑起来，他温暖低沉的笑声让Draco有点发晕。“嗯，这不怪克利切。我一般只待在我自己的房间，楼上的客厅以及厨房。我让他只打扫这几个房间。继续待在我在麻瓜界的房子里，感觉不太安全，自从我被——我只好在被咬后搬来这里，”他漫不经心地说，Potter谈论这些事儿时疲倦又麻木的方式，让Draco不禁打了个寒颤。

“噢，”Draco轻声回答，转头环顾了一下房间。“不知道为什么，我总感觉这个地方似曾相识。”

“这是Black家的祖宅，”Potter告诉他。“你应该也有这栋房子的所有权，我猜。”

Draco哼了一声。“是啊，我可是超想要拥有这栋阴森到不行的房子呢，”他刻薄地说，Potter再一次大笑起来，他眯着眼睛，表情柔和大笑着的样子，让Draco的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“那么， 你为什么选择今天来呢？”Potter好奇地问，“为什么等了这么多个月才来？”

“我...之前不相信，”Draco承认到。“我认为那只是一个谣言，一个你为了离开傲罗部门而编造的烂借口。这周四，我遇到了你的家养小精灵给你领狼毒魔药，然后...嗯，我想我不会再怀疑这事儿的真实性了。”

“噢，原来这才是那个小疯子一直叨叨着Black家族血脉永不消逝的原因，”Potter若有所思地说。“倒不是说克利切以前不爱唠叨这些。只是，它没头没脑地突然说这些话让人感觉有些迷惑。”

Draco笑了笑。“嗯，我很高兴遇见了这个小精灵，Potter，”他轻声说。“我欠你的，我想帮助你。也许我该从帮你领魔药开始？”他偷笑着说。

Potter低声轻笑着叹了口气。“帮我把那堆垃圾魔药扔掉更好，”他双手揉了揉脸，把搭在肩上的头发拢到了脑后，手肘撑在桌上，把头放在双臂之间。“那该死的魔药是这整件事儿里最糟糕的部分——甚至比那个让我变成狼人的伤疤还糟。”

“魔药味道很差？”

“Malfoy，那尝起来就像死亡的味道，”Potter凝视着Draco，气冲冲地说。“完全是我想象中的那种特别浓烈的死亡味道，”他试图皱起眉，但却在Draco抬手掩住嘴巴偷笑时，跟他一起笑了起来，“比起狼毒魔药，我想我更愿意选择痛苦而野蛮的转化过程。我以前尝过一些味道极端糟糕的魔药，Malfoy——你知道复方汤剂是什么味儿吗？我喝过两次复方汤剂——”

但Draco没有认真听Potter讲话了，因为他脑子里叮的一声出现了一个十分绝妙的注意。“我知道怎么帮你了！”他脱口而出，打断了Potter的谈话，关于亲眼见证人类毛发溶解在复方汤剂里的过程。

“啥？”Potter眨眨眼。然后小心翼翼地问，“好吧...怎么帮？”

“被当做狼毒魔药的那些恶心的液体，”Draco兴奋地双眼发光。“Potter，我早就告诉过他们，该去私人魔药师那儿订购狼毒魔药了，而不是圣芒戈！”

“你在说什么，Malfoy？”Potter疲倦地问。“圣芒戈提供的都是政府批准的——”

“去他的圣芒戈！那个狗屁地方！”Draco高兴地站起身抓起他的斗篷和手套。“我要给你酿点儿尝起来不像死亡的东西，Potter。”

“等等，啥？”Potter怀疑地问。“你要酿——？”

“是的，一种更加高级的狼毒魔药，”Draco穿上斗篷。“我发誓这个魔药的味道绝对比你之前喝的要好，Potter。”

“等等，Malfoy，”Potter笑着举起一只手，“我是个已注册的狼人，每个月都要领取经政府批准的魔药，以便让我不对巫师社会造成威胁。他们一直在密切监视我，而且无论我是否去领取魔药都——”

Draco翻了个白眼。“Potter，只需要做点文书工作就行，”他向他保证说。

Potter叹了口气。“Malfoy，听说我，只有持证的魔药师才能——”

“AKA，我。”Draco脸上挂起了他最得意的笑容。“这就是我的私人生意，Potter。在加入魔法部之前，我是个可以给圣芒戈提供各种魔药的持证魔药师。”

Potter目瞪口呆，Draco脸上得意的笑容加深了。“所以...到底，你什么意思？”他大着舌头说。

Draco叹了口气，翻着白眼带上手套。“我的意思是，Potter，”他耐心地说，“从今以后，我会负责给你酿制狼毒魔药——私下。”Draco真诚地笑着保证道。“我会整理出你的文件的，别担心。我很快会再跟你联系的。”Draco转身准备离开，Potter仍然瞠目结舌地坐在椅子上，于是他停了下来再次转过身，不太确定地开口问，“等一下，抱歉；我自说自话地就决定了。你愿意吗？让我为你做这件事儿？”

Potter突然闭上了嘴巴，他看起来更加困惑了，他发出了一声含糊的声音，轻轻耸了耸肩。“我...也许吧？”

“你相信我吗，Potter？”Draco轻声问，他的心脏充满期待地绞紧了。

Potter表情放松地笑了笑，靠在椅背上，懒洋洋地朝后晃悠着椅子。“Malfoy，”他说“如果我不信任你，你就不会活着站在这儿了。而且这和你看起来非常美没有任何关系。”

Draco再次翻了个白云，满脸通红地转过身。“看来你还是那么迷人啊，”他拖着长腔说，大步走向楼梯。“回头见，Potter。”

“我很期待，Malfoy。”

****~*~** **

Draco从来不用前门来接待访客。当他在酿制魔药过程中，前门响起了一阵急促又坚定的敲门声时，他非常困惑。于是他急忙朝工作台，魔药原料，酿了一半的魔药以及其他东西上扔了个静止咒，然后冲出去应门，同时在心里列出了一小份可能的访客名单。

Draco可没有将Hermione Granger列入名单内。

然而她却站在门口，盯着（怒瞪着）Draco，她棕色蓬蓬头的头发丝儿几乎都竖起来了。

“所以你打算给Harry下毒？”她开门见山地礼貌询问道。

Draco冷静地用围裙擦了擦手。“是的，但我保证那尝起来会非常美味的。”Granger气冲冲地交叉双臂，她看起来在某种怀疑情绪以及不情愿的钦佩情绪中左右为难。“你想进来吗？我在酿魔药呢。”

他没等Granger回答就转过身大步走开，回到他当初买下这栋房子时，额外花了一万五千加隆买下的小型私人魔药室里。

Draco完全不惊讶，但当真的Granger走进了他家，关上身后的门并且跟着Draco走进他的私人魔药室里时，Draco有点恼火。

“Malfoy，”她再次把手臂交叉在胸前，微微皱起眉说。

“不要碰任何东西，谢谢，”Draco间接地说，带上眼镜仔细端详着坩埚里的液体，当他看到缬草根没有因过热而变成紫色时，如释重负地松了一口气。他解除了静止咒，然后用手里的银质长柄勺，谨慎地轻轻搅拌了一下坩埚。

“Malfoy，”Granger靠近了他的工作台追问到，“你到底——？”她突然没声儿了，Draco回过头，发现她着迷地盯着房间中央，朝着那儿的圆形小底座走去。

Draco在天花板上弄了个圆形天窗，乳白色的月光穿过穹顶的玻璃直直地洒进了房间。一束月光完美地环绕包裹着木质圆形底座，底座上的银质浅口碗闪烁着耀眼的白光。在月光的照耀下，闪闪发光的碗壁外精致繁复的雕刻花纹仿佛活了过来一样。

Granger瞪大了眼睛盯着碗，碗里的东西在月光下闪烁着。她微微倾身，鼻子几乎快穿过那层无形的月光屏障，但很快，她目瞪口呆地停了下来。

“这是...”她倒吸一口气，揽住她的头发弯下腰，碗内物体的光芒反射在她深色的瞳孔上。“你是怎么...？”

“把话说完，Granger，”Draco温和地说，拔出装着一大罐白藓魔药的玻璃瓶瓶塞，用一根长长的玻璃滴管抽出7毫升白藓，他透过眼镜仔细地观察着滴管上的刻度。

Granger看着他把白藓分七次加到了坩埚里，每次一滴，锅内液体的颜色随着加入的每滴白藓而逐渐变淡。他逆时针搅拌了三次坩埚，然后把长柄勺放在一旁，将炉火关小，用一张方形的柔软白色纱布盖住了坩埚。

“纱布可以吸收白藓与缬草根混合后发出的刺鼻气味，”Granger若有所思地说，“不然的话这个味道就会融进魔药里——”

“因此狼毒魔药才会出现它众所周知的可怕且刺鼻的余味，”Draco补充说，他很惊讶同时还感到有点佩服，因为很多经验老到的魔药师都不知道这一点。

“还有这个，”Granger指了指碗里闪闪发光的东西，“你把银粉和切碎的——”

“压碎，”Draco纠正到，绕过他的工作台朝她走过去。

“——狼毒草。”Granger歪了歪头，目光顺着月光移向天窗，“混合在一起，让这这种混合物...慢慢成熟？”她转头问，Draco点了点头，“在月光下自然成熟。”

“需要4个小时，”Draco补充说。“月光能增强狼毒草的作用，也就是说能抑制住更加残暴的狼性本能。”

“为什么要压碎狼毒草而不是切碎呢？”她好奇地问。

“压碎能得到更多汁液，”Draco简洁地说。“银粉能吸出狼毒草汁液，起到让其脱水的作用，但同时又吸收到了魔药所需的成分。”

“这就是那些银粉闪闪发光的原因吗？”

Draco点点头。“其余的部分都可以丢掉了——此外，让魔药尝起来极度糟糕的刺激的苦味也会随之消失。”

“扔掉乌头的汁液不会影响到魔药的药效吗？”

“不会，因为银粉已经吸收到魔药所需的有效成分了，”Draco翻了翻眼睛重复到。“几乎没什么人用银粉，是因为光银粉的价格就超过了其他所有原料加起来的价格。”

“月光石粉有什么作用？”她指了指工作台上那碗闪着微光的白色粉末。

“让他免于多变的情绪波动，以及通常出现在满月升起后的那股暴怒。”

“那月光呢，为什么现在需要月光？”

“月光是制作狼毒魔药必不可少的东西，Granger。”

“你为什么不在晚上有月亮的时候去采乌头？”

“我有那样做。”此刻Draco对她的恼火大于佩服了——她甚至都不是个魔药师，但她竟然比Draco的大部分同僚懂得还多。“但这是另一码事儿，这样做会让魔药的最终成效更好。Granger，你想怎样？你为什么来这儿？”

“所以你真的在为他酿制更高级的狼毒魔药，”她惊讶地说，又一次环顾Draco的魔药室。Draco面无表情地瞪着她，挥动双手示意着他的工作台和那个圆形小底座，仿佛这是个显而易见的事实一样。“为什么？”她问。

Draco暴躁地啧了一声，一言不发地转过身回到坩埚旁。纱布因吸收了魔药散发出的蒸气和烟雾，而变得有些半透明，潮湿且厚重。他小心翼翼地移开纱布，换上了另一块新纱布，然后走到房间角落的钢制小水槽前，在水笼头下拧干了那块纱布。

当Draco转过身将纱布悬浮在空中并施了一个烘干咒时，Granger还站在原地，表情怪异地盯着他看。

Draco叹了口气。“这是我欠他的，Granger，”他说，然后又陷入了固执的沉默中。

“他一直在说你的事儿，”她说，Draco有点被她突然冒出来的这句话吓到了；他的脸颊有点发烫，但并不完全是因为他面前的坩埚。“现在我知道为什么了，”她轻声说，把手提包往肩上扶了扶，露出一个狡黠的微笑。

Draco扬起眉毛。“什么意思？”

“嗯，现在的你格外地迷人，对吗？”她毫不掩饰地说。

“我一直都非常迷人，Granger，我有媚娃血统。”Draco傲慢地说，Granger大笑起来。“Potter是怎么说我的？”他脱口而出，甚至不在乎Granger眼里的那更加明显的狡黠光芒了。

“他似乎不敢相信你的高尚人格超过了...”她朝着Draco的方向比划了一下，“你知道的，你的魅力。”

Draco不知道他应该先对哪一部分发火。“所以你只是来告诉我Potter喜欢我？”

“我也想知道你有什么目的，”她点点头，但却没有否认Draco（不全是讽刺）的话。

Draco无视了他那在胸腔里疯狂翻着跟斗的心脏，激动地说，“我没有任何需要接受调查的目的，Granger。我在帮他，做一些即使是你这样的万事通书呆子也做不到的事儿！”

Granger看起上去没有生气。完全没有。她的一只手掌放在心口，攥着她那件丑兮兮的棕色针织衫，嘴唇颤抖，泪眼汪汪地微笑着。“谢谢你，Malfoy，”她用力点了点头，嘶哑地说。“我——Ron和我，我们都很感谢你。这很不容易，你知道的，看着Harry像这样...”她抽出一块看上去不太干净的手帕，擦擦眼睛，擤了擤鼻子，而Draco尴尬地傻站在原地，不安地在左右脚之间来回变换重心。“自那以后他再也没有走出过那栋房子了。他不跟任何人讲话，即使是我和Ron。他...几乎不算是活着了，你懂吗？他爱他的工作，而且他还那么年轻——”

“你们是同龄人，”Draco用尽全力让自己不要翻白眼。“我们都是。Granger，发生的这一切都是不幸的——发生在Potter这种优秀傲罗的身上，就更糟糕了。但Granger，现在已经不是70年代了。”

“70年代？70年代发生了什么？”Granger问到，又擤了擤她的鼻子。

“我不知道！”Draco烦躁地咕哝着。“那时候狼人的处境...不太好。他们得远离巫师社会。没有工作而且...所有人都把他们拒之门外——总而言之，听着，”Draco不耐烦地说，“重点是，Potter不用过隐居生活，懂吗？他是个公务员。他能过正常健康的生活，像任何人——像任何狼人一样。我敢打赌魔法法律执行司非常想让Potter回去工作——成为该死的Harry Potter有很多好处，他应该好好利用它们。事情没他想象得那么糟糕。”

“他...不听我们的。”

“那他听谁的？”

Granger眨眨眼，露出了一个小小的坏笑...Draco突然又脸红了。

****~*~** **

这次Draco敲门，是Potter来应的门。

他依然衣衫蓬乱地光着脚，头发乱七八糟，原本淡淡的胡茬也变长成了胡须，但他看起来充分休息过了，他应该好好睡过几觉，也有好好吃饭。

但他绷着的肩膀仍然带着某种紧张的情绪，他的眼神锐利且过分谨慎。但当他望向Draco时，却温柔地微笑起来。

“你刚幻影移形到庭院，我就闻到你的味道了，”当他发觉Draco脸上惊讶的表情时，他羞怯地承认说。“我也没找到克利切在哪儿，所以...”

Draco不安地挪了挪脚掌，荒谬地感觉到自己脸颊发烫，于是他低头把那个大木箱从一只手换到了另一只手里。

“那是什么？”Potter问。

“你想让我在门廊给你看？”Draco挑起眉毛说。

“当然不是；抱歉，”Potter立刻往旁边让了一步，“请进，请进。”

当Draco走进门时，Potter并没有退开，而是靠在了门上；擦肩而过的那一刻，Draco的肩膀擦过了Potter的身体，Draco产生了一种奇怪的冲动，他想要紧紧的贴近Potter，贴近Potter身体透过衣服散发出的热度。

他穿着一条裤脚有些磨损的蓝色牛仔裤，裤腰堪堪挂在他的髋骨上，也许是因为他现在比起买这条裤子的时候瘦了很多，上身穿着一件褪色的黄色t恤。他的衣裤上都沾着黑色的机油，当Potter转过身关门的时候，Draco看见他的牛仔裤后兜里插着一把有些生锈了的巨大扳手，以及一块被乱糟糟塞进裤兜，几乎浸满了机油的抹布。

“我们可以，呃，上楼去？”Potter建议到，迅速走过Draco身旁领着他往走廊走去。他闻起来有汗水、泥土和机油的味道，这些本不该是什么吸引人的味道，但Draco却想把鼻子贴在Potter身上使劲嗅他。这实在是太尴尬了，Draco只好沉默跟在Potter后面，深深地低着头试图把他通红的脸颊藏起来。

这栋房子里的其他部分并不比楼下那可怕的走廊好上多少，但当Potter带着他走到二楼的某个房间时，就跟厨房一样，完全是另一回事了。

宽敞的房间里摆放着老式红木家具，这让Draco想起了Malfoy庄园。壁炉里的火烧得正旺，壁炉架上老旧的收音机静静地流淌出轻柔的音乐声。右手边的墙壁立着一个巨大的玻璃书柜，书柜前的两张圆书桌旁边放着几把看上去十分舒适的扶手椅。头上明亮的吊灯是通过电力运作的，但房间墙壁上仍装饰着几只蜡烛做的壁灯，从左侧大开着的落地窗外吹进房间的微风有些冷，烛火因此跳动起来。窗边浅色的窗帘看起来像是刚洗过一样，柔软地随风舞动着，直到Potter走过来关上玻璃落地窗，房间里突然变得非常安静，画面仿佛在这一刻被定格了。沙发上高档的蓝色皇家天鹅绒和松软的靠枕一动不动地待在那儿，仿佛从来没有被人使用过一样。

“我平常只会躺在地板上，”Potter似乎读出了Draco的想法，Draco转过头，看见快波斯地毯上扔着几本书和当天的报纸。一杯喝了一半的茶放在玻璃茶几上，房间里四处都放着风格不协调的花瓶和陶罐，里面插着几束玫瑰和牡丹，不知为何，这让Draco想起了他的母亲。

“这地方很不错，Potter，”他轻声说，把公文包放在地板上，接着小心翼翼地把那个木箱子放在茶几上。Potter双脚微微分开地站在原地，手臂交叉在胸前，一声不吭地观察着Draco的每一个动作，Draco脱掉了他的斗篷和手套，将他的长袍稍微往上提了一点，没有坐在沙发或椅子上，而是跪在了茶几前。

Draco打开木箱金色的搭扣抬起箱盖，让其轻轻地朝后靠在木箱合页上，Potter朝前迈了一步。木箱里整齐地放着五排魔药，每排六瓶，每瓶魔药都端端正正地待在天鹅绒凹槽里。Draco拿出一瓶魔药递给Potter，瓶子里泛着珍珠白的银色魔药优雅的打着旋儿，Potter像个孩子一样，伸出手手掌朝上地将其接了过来。

“这是？”Potter举起玻璃瓶，他仔细观察魔药的眼神让他有点斗鸡眼了。玻璃瓶只有他的手指那么长，但比他的手指还要细一些，有那么几秒Draco甚至在担心，Potter会不会不小心这段那个精致的玻璃瓶。“这不是蓝色的，”在沉默地观察了好一会儿魔药之后，Potter评论道。

“观察力真敏锐，”Draco翻了个白眼回答，出人意料地是，他的嘴角挂起了和Potter一样的笑容。“不，Potter，这不是蓝色的。而且尝起来也不会有死亡的味道了。”

“你尝过？”Potter把鼻子贴在玻璃瓶上，含糊地问。

Draco叹了口气。“没有，Potter，如果我尝了，我会死，因为魔药里含有乌头（Aconite）的成分——那会让我中毒。”

“乌头？（Aconite）”

“狼毒草。（Wolfsbane）”

“既然都叫狼毒草了，难道不应该是对狼人有毒吗？”

Draco很难掩饰他脸上那被逗乐了的怒笑。“Potter，你能赶紧把那该死的魔药喝了吗？”

Potter眨眨眼睛。“啥，现在吗？！”他终于放下了玻璃瓶，难以置信地望着Draco。“但现在还没到新的满月周。我七天前刚刚——”

“那是标准狼毒魔药的用法，Potter，我这个可不是，”Draco不耐烦地说，啪的一声盖上了箱盖。“听着，我不想给你下毒，也不是来浪费你的时间的。我在试着帮你。我等会儿会解释的，但首先，快把药喝了。”

Potter谨慎地望着Draco，然后看了一眼手里的玻璃瓶，无所谓地耸了耸肩，扯开瓶塞把魔药一口倒进了嘴里，然后打了个寒颤。

“好冰！”他吞下后惊呼一声，然后若有所思地说，“嘿，这尝起来真的不像之前死亡的味道了！”

“当然，”Draco愉快地说。“月光石让魔药冰凉，有助于调节你的体温。还有其他感觉吗？”

“我感觉...全身都有点刺痛，”Potter望着他五指张开的手掌。

“那是因为魔药中的有效成分在对抗你血液里的狼人因子，”Draco点点头站起身，“每天喝一剂，每天，Potter，”他说。

“等等，认真的吗？”Potter低头瞟了一眼那个木箱，露出一种恍然大悟的神情。“每天...永远吗？”

“是的，”Draco轻声说。“标准狼毒魔药可以让你在转化时保持自我，但却不能抑制住更猛烈的野兽本能。这种本能一直都存在，Potter，它此刻就在你体内。只是因为此刻没有满月迫使你转化为狼人的状态，你才能维持着人类的状态和情感。”

“我有时候能感觉到它，”Potter出乎意料的冷静。他眼神有些呆滞地盯着炉火。“我能感觉到它从我体内升腾而起的感觉，仿佛它想从我体内挣脱出来一样。”

“会好起来的，Potter，”Draco温柔地说，绕过茶几朝Potter迈近了几步。“这种新魔药会有帮助的。与每七天喝一大瓶相比，每天喝一小瓶更能稳定你的身体和重要器官，让你人类的那一面更加强壮”

“怎么做到的？”Potter声音沙哑地问，他看上去很没把握而且异常紧张，Draco不知道自己是否能给出理论上的解释，如果Potter打心眼里不相信他的话。

“狼毒草和银粉会停留在你的血液里抑制住狼人因子，”Draco解释到，“以及狼人的本能和冲动。还能在一定程度上，减轻你转化时的痛苦，”他迟疑地微笑了一下，Potter难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。“接下来你也许会发现自己的睡眠习惯和饮食习惯变得更加规律。在一天当中的任何时候喝这个魔药都行，但得保证每24小时一瓶。把它当做日常补充剂就行；千万别忘记喝魔药，Potter，”Draco皱着眉说。“我给你带了三十瓶，足够了，因为这个月已经过去好几天了。下个月我会给你带另一箱新酿的魔药来。”

Draco再次微笑着点了点头，转身去拿斗篷。这时，玻璃瓶叮的一声摔在了他们脚下的地毯上，Potter用力抓住了Draco的手腕，他炽热的皮肤紧紧贴着Draco的皮肤。Draco惊讶地回头，因Potter脸上的表情愣在了原地。

Potter眼里闪着某种Draco说不清的情绪，他绷着下巴，好像正在用力咬紧牙冠一样。他的嘴唇在Draco的注视下越抿越紧。

当Potter终于谨慎地开口说话时，他的嗓音却很温柔。“那么，你不是在耍我？”他说。“这不是一个因为愚弄狼人很有趣，所以你决定跟我开的天大的玩笑？”

Draco的鼻翼因愤怒而翕动着，他试图把手收回来——但他并无法挣脱Potter的钳制，这只是让Potter更用力地收紧了捏住他手腕的手指，Draco跌跌撞撞地后退了一步。

“我就知道会这样，”Draco生气地低声说，想从Potter手里抽出他的手腕。“我就知道你会用某种方式来贬低我。为什么你不能试着成熟点，Potter？！哪怕就这么一次；这没你想象中那么糟糕。我没有耍你——”

“谢谢，”Potter轻声打断Draco，他的眼里开始燃烧着另一种完全不同的情绪；他翠绿色的双眼里弥漫着令人难以置信的脆弱，有那么几秒钟，Draco被他眼里的坦诚惊呆了。

但Potter眼里的情绪很快消失了，他放开Draco，脸上挂着真诚友好的表情。Draco的手落回他自己的身侧，Potter笑了笑。“谢谢你，”他重复到。

“我——我——不客气，”过了一会儿，Draco回答。他们靠的如此之近，Draco甚至能感受到Potter身体散发出的热度，他心不在焉地想着，也许他能将自己满头的大汗归咎于Potter身体的热度。Draco很快后退了一步，清了清嗓子含糊地开口说，“那我就不打搅了，”然后立刻转身去拿他的东西。

“你一下班就直接过来了吗？”当Draco拿起他的公文包时，Potter问。

“对，是的，”Draco小声回答，别好了他的斗篷前襟。“我本来想在去上班的路上来的，但我们今早突然要开会，而且——”

“所以，你还没吃晚餐？”Potter打断他的话，脸上挂着一丝希冀。

Draco眨眨眼，无声地张了张嘴巴然后回答到，“呃，没，还没有。”

“你愿意...留下来吗？我的意思是，留下吃晚餐，”Potter立刻补充说。“这里——有——晚餐——可吃——...”

Draco真的不知道该作何回答，因为他脑子里突然爆发出一种混乱又刺耳的轰鸣声，他的心脏疯狂地在胸腔里上下翻滚起来。Potter等待着他的回答，脸色一点一点地沉了下来，直到Draco像个呆瓜一样脱口而出，“吃晚餐？”

“是的，我——”Potter用力吞咽了几口，伸出一只手扒了扒他的头发；他的手臂上也有一块亮闪闪的机油渍。“我可以，那个——克利切可以...给我们做晚餐。我是说，他会给我们做晚餐，总之，呃，也许你愿意让克利切也为你准备晚餐，然后和我一起...一起——”Potter站在原地胡乱地说着话，语气越来越无助，仿佛被他自己吓到了一样。然后克利切啪的一声突然出现了，打破了他们之间的沉默，把两人都吓了一跳。

“克利切也会为小Black主人准备晚餐的！”克利切兴奋地双眼发光，它几乎是大吼着说出了这句话。“一位Black将要在家里用餐——克利切在为小Black主人准备晚餐——”

“行了，克利切，”Potter翻了个白眼，大声地打断了他。“赶紧去吧。”Potter瞟了Draco一眼，用眼神询问着他的意见，Draco点了点头，他有点不安，因为他还不能完全确定自己不是在梦里。于是，一声响亮的噼啪声之后，小精灵笑眯眯从客厅里消失了。

****~*~** **

Draco躺在床上，盯着天花板，上面的白色光斑随着床帘的晃动而轻轻跳动着，他的心脏也随之跳动着，因为他现在满脑子都是Potter，自他两小时前从Potter家的前院幻影移形的那一刻起。他们一起吃了晚餐，Potter和Draco；他们面对面地坐在那个明亮厨房里的长木桌两端，像两个从未憎恨过对方的人一样一起吃晚餐。他们谈话聊天，聊自己和对方，聊霍格沃茨和毕业之后的生活。

Potter，Draco叹了口气，感觉有些喘不过气，他已经逐渐习惯和Potter待在一起的感觉了。在等待克利切准备好晚餐之前，Potter和他一言不发地坐在那儿，但这沉默却让出乎意料地人感觉非常放松，他们听着收音机，小酌了几杯威士忌，偶尔也会试探性地闲聊几句。当晚餐准备好时，应Draco想要洗个澡的要求，Potter带他去了一间一尘不染的客房浴室，然后立刻离开了，过了一会儿他穿着一件干净的白色t恤，衣服的下摆扎进那条染着油渍的牛仔裤，头发在脑后绑成了一个小丸子出现了。

Draco不安地翻了个身，把羽绒被拉到下巴下，把脸埋进枕头里，Draco轻轻颤抖着回忆起了Potter的发丝散落在他眼旁时，以及他不耐烦地扫开自己胡子时的样子。Draco回忆起了Potter那出人意料优雅的餐桌礼仪，用他那修长的手指握住高脚杯，目不转睛地凝视着Draco。他回忆着Potter因被Draco说的话逗乐而笑得眯起眼的神情，他因笑容而露出的洁白牙齿跟他小麦色的光滑肌肤形成了鲜明对比。

Draco不记得他上一次感觉如此无能为力地被某人吸引是什么时候了。仅仅在两次会面之后，他就对Potter有了这种感觉，这很荒谬而且完全没有任何道理。

但不仅仅只有两次会面，他们花了很多年围绕在对方身边，憎恨对方，嘲讽侮辱对方。为数不多对对方坦诚以待的几次，是在战争期间，但那时他们没有时间放慢脚步，去思考他们的语言和行为背后的其他含义。

Potter非常温和地跟Draco谈论了他们之间的——友谊（尽管这是Draco热切渴望了很多年的东西）。Potter对待他的方式也非常友好，Draco发现自己不禁想要不惜一切代价来回应Potter。

当Draco准备离开时，他再次提醒Potter不要忘记每天喝魔药，Potter突然说，“所以...我得等到下次满月才能见到你了？”

Draco站在门廊的台阶上，满怀期待地望着Potter，他的心脏像打着鼓点般砰砰作响。“你想在下次满月之前见到我吗，Potter？”

“我...今天过得很愉快，”Potter承认到，他听起来有点害羞，这让Draco想要大笑，想要原地欢呼大叫。

但他只是假笑着把头发甩到肩后，“嗯，当然，Potter，我可是个非常有趣的同伴。”

Potter喉结随着他用力吞咽的动作上下滑动着，他眼神有些黯淡地盯着Draco的脸，Draco的全身，然后点了点头，“也许，你还能给我酿点其他魔药？”

“你...还需要其他魔药？”

Potter肉眼可见地慌乱了起来，他绞尽脑汁想出了一个回答。“我...我——呃，肌肉松弛剂之类的，可以吗？”

Draco并没有指出Potter其实可以通过猫头鹰邮购肌肉松弛剂，只需要二十个银西可就能买整整一箱。他立刻点点头，深吸一口气说到，“可以，没问题，你总是很僵硬紧张对吗，我可以给你酿点儿——”

“那么...你会给我寄猫头鹰信吗...关于魔药的事儿？”Potter像小狗狗一样歪了歪头。

“我很乐意，”脱口而出的那一瞬间，Draco双颊发烫，他立刻补充说，“我很乐意为你酿制魔药，我是说，我——我，魔药酿好了我会给你寄猫头鹰信的。”

Potter看着Draco在原地幻影移形了，他健壮的手臂交叉在胸前，朝着Draco消失的位置微笑着；仿佛他这辈子都会这样对Draco微笑一样，仿佛这不是Draco此生见过的最美的微笑一样。

****~*~** **

第二周的周六，吃过早饭后，Draco带着给Potter的刚酿好的肌肉松弛剂，又一次来到了格里莫广场。Draco很擅长酿制肌肉松弛剂，以前他在对角巷开着一家小小的魔药店时，他甚至给职业魁地奇球员酿制过肌肉松弛剂。他已经迫不及待地想看见Potter因药效而惊叹的样子了。

当Potter没有来应门时，Draco有点小失望，但他并没有表现出来。克利切为他开了门之后，他立刻朝着小精灵手指的方向轻声朝楼上走去，径直走到了那件宽敞明亮的客厅门口，但他突然停下了脚步，因为客厅里传来了谈话声。

Draco花了两秒才反应过来那是谁的声音，于是他毫不犹豫地转身准备离开。

然后，“Malfoy，我知道你在外面，我闻到你的味道了。”

该死的狼人嗅觉。

Draco咬着牙推开半掩着的客厅门走了进去，瞪着房间里的巫师界金三角。

“你这样做真的很吓人，Potter，”Draco盯着放在壁炉架上的收音机，愤怒地低声说，他坚决不和房间里的任何人进行眼神交流。

“哪样？”Potter听起来很困惑，这让Draco做出了一个错误的决定，他忍不住转头看了Potter一眼。

Potter盘着腿坐在地板上而且他...没穿上衣。

他穿着一条看起来非常柔软舒适的灰色运动裤，脖子上挂着一条毛巾，他的胸口和腹部因一层薄薄的汗水而闪闪发光。旁边的地板上放着一副巨大的哑铃，他正在大口地喝着瓶子里的水。

“我哪样了，Malfoy？”咽下嘴里的水之后，他用手背擦了擦嘴巴，耐心地重复到，

Draco吸了几口气，用尽全力将自己的视线从Potter肌肉发达的胸口移开。“你说你在我到之前就闻到我的——”他支支吾吾地说，但他觉得这样有点过了，他可不想在并非只有Potter和他的情况下，而是在Potter的两个跟班面前让自己难堪。“这是我给你带的肌肉松弛剂，”Draco拿出他装着魔药的小皮箱，“抱歉，我应该在来之前飞路联系你一下的——”

“你在说什么？”Potter皱着眉站起身，“我一直在等你，昨天收到了你的猫头鹰信之后——”

“好吧，嗯，我得离开了，”Draco咕哝着把箱子放在他身旁的红木小桌上。“下个月见，Potter。”

他立刻转过身，谨慎地移开了视线，然后有人叫住了他，但那人不是Potter——

“Malfoy！”Granger的声音听起来非常欢快。“Harry刚刚在跟我们讲你给他酿魔药的事儿呢。他看起来比之前好多了，你不觉得吗？”

Draco现在有一种想要打人的冲动（Weasley是个能满足这种冲动的绝佳人选，但Draco忍住了）——他不想看Potter，不是现在，不是在他穿成这样（没穿衣服）的时候，不是在他现在的样子让Draco心跳加速，汗毛直立的时候...现在Draco感觉他的某个其他东西也要立起来了。

Draco表情扭曲地看向Granger，不出所料，她抱着六本巨大的厚书站在那跟墙壁一样高的书架旁。她愉快而开朗地笑着，尽管Draco十分不愿意承认，但此景确实让他稍微松了口气。他稍加努力，弯了弯嘴角露出了一个礼貌的微笑。

“确实，Granger，”他简短地回答，用一种十分优雅的方式朝她轻轻点了点头。

“操，你俩说的都是真的。”

Draco叹了口气。当然，Weasley当然会在某一刻突然插嘴。Draco本来愉悦的心情，被他在房间里待了整整三分钟，竟然都没发现那个红毛蠢货在场这一事实给破坏了。

Draco转过头，当视线落在Ronald Weasley身上的那一刻，他不由自主地皱起了眉头。沙发上瘫着个懒洋洋的Weasley，他长到有些荒唐的双腿耷在扶手上，颇有兴趣地盯着Draco，仿佛Draco是一只三头独角兽似的，而Draco此刻只想立刻变身成媚娃形态，好朝那个蠢货的脑袋上扔一团火。

“有什么能为你效劳的吗，Weasley，”几秒钟之后Draco气冲冲地说，Weasley还在盯着他看。

“Harry没有夸大其词，”Weasley愚蠢地回答，Draco无视了Potter慌里慌张的低声申辩。“Hermione也没有——你就像...像个媚娃。”

“多么惊人的极佳观察力啊，”Draco阴沉地说。

“Ron，他就是个媚娃，”Potter咕哝着说，Draco瞥了他一眼，他立刻尴尬得满脸通红，比甜菜根还红；他今天刮了胡子，之前的大胡子消失了，他红着脸的样子显得他特别年轻和老实。“你能把嘴巴闭上吗？”Potter有些气急地低声说，Weasley眨眨眼睛，有些惊呆了地转过头。

“说真的，Ron，这有点丢人了，”Granger翻了个白眼，迅速走过去拉着他丈夫的胳膊。“我们该走了，快点儿。”

“没那个必要，反正我也准备离开了，”Draco迅速回答。

“不不，我们本来要去Ron父母家的，只是顺便过来打个招呼而已，”Granger挥了挥手，“Harry，回头见。我们能告诉Molly你会来参加周末的烤肉派对吗？”她充满希望地问，眼里充满了恳求。

“呃...嗯，我不确定，‘Mione。”Potter回答时移开了目光，转过头擦了擦脸，用毛巾挡住了他的表情。

Granger叹了口气，迅速跟同样失望的Weasley对视了一眼。

“嘿，你考虑过魔法部的事儿了吗？”Weasley问。“就...别有压力，伙计，那也许会是件好事儿呢，对吧？”Potter耸了耸肩，含糊地哼了几声。Weasley的表情出于某种原因稍微有点失落，他转过头看了Draco一眼。“好吧。”

“回头见，亲爱的，”Granger拖着Weasley的胳膊向门口走去。“照顾好自己。”

“很高兴见到你们，”Potter低声回答，他听起来有些焦躁。

Granger朝Draco点了点头，而Weasley只是直直地盯着Draco看。Draco尴尬地站在原地，重心在左右脚之间来回切换，他感觉自己十分唐突，打扰到了他们。

“你准备在那儿傻站一天？”Potter弯弯的嘴角和揶揄的语气让Draco松了一口气。

“我...我不是故意选择这个时候来拜访你的，我很抱歉，”Draco小声说。

Potter皱起了眉毛。“他俩才是不请自来的；我今天一直在等你。”

“现在还不到十一点，”Draco脸颊微红地说，Potter笑了笑。“我把你要的魔药带来了，”Draco有些犹豫地朝前迈了几步，再次拿起了放在红木小桌上的皮箱。Potter现在仍然半裸着，他（毫无必要地）走近了Draco，他们视线相交的那几秒，Draco紧紧咬住嘴唇，他拿着皮箱的手开始颤抖起来。

Potter没有打开皮箱，拿出里面的魔药观察或者喝；他只是站在那儿，直直地盯着Draco，他长长的黑色卷发松松地散落在他的脑袋周围。Draco并没有像Potter那样，明目张胆地盯着他看，而是咬着嘴唇，时不时撇几眼Potter，偷瞄着他那被毛巾遮住了一部分的结实的胸肌，那道横穿过Potter胸口，比他自身肤色更浅的伤疤，他平坦紧实的小腹，以及顺着他完美的肚脐，朝下延伸着的一缕缕黑色毛发...

“你的头发跟之前不同了，”Potter突然说，Draco有点被吓了一跳，内疚地把他逐渐朝下滑的视线收了回来。他脸颊发烫，慌乱地环顾四周，然后将视线转向Potter。

“我...等等，什么？”他不自觉地伸手摸了摸他搭在肩上长长的发辫。

“就...跟之前不同了，”Potter重复到，死死地盯着Draco胸前的发辫，他的眼神让Draco有点喘不过气。

“是一样的头发，”Draco用力咽了口唾沫。“这就是我的头发，Potter；我只是...今天把头发编起来了。”出于某种原因，Draco的脸更红了。

Potter上前半步，轻轻拿起Draco的发辫，掌心松松地滑过他的头发，手指梳理着发辫的末端，紧了紧Draco系着头发的黑色缎带。Draco呆住了，他感觉自己的胃紧紧地缩成了一团，大脑融成了一滩浆糊。

“很好看，”Potter轻声说，把玩着他的辫子然后将其放回了Draco的背后。Potter盯着他看了一会儿，然后走向其中一把沙发椅，那儿放着他一周前第一次见到Draco时穿的那件褪色红t恤。

Draco尽量不去想他对Potter准备穿上衣服这件事，失落情绪超过了如释重负的这一事实。但下一秒，他脑子里的一切情绪和想法都消失了。因为Potter扯掉了他身上的那条毛巾，Draco看见了他的整个左肩，眼前的画面让Draco因惊吓而大脑一片空白。

Potter左肩有一个巨大且丑陋的凹凸不平的伤疤。当然，Draco不需要问也知道那是什么，不用想也知道Potter是怎么得到那个疤的。但这并不能阻止Draco瞪大眼睛盯着它看，直到Potter把手伸进t恤袖子里，然后转过身注意到了Draco的视线。

“抱歉，”Draco立刻说，“我很抱歉，我——我不是故意——”

“如果有谁不想看才奇怪呢，Malfoy，”Potter冷静地说。“这没什么。你想离近点看看吗？”

“不，当然不，我——我不是——”

Potter走过来让Draco闭上了嘴巴，那个疤就在Draco的眼前。

他肩膀与背部相交的地方少了一块肉，留下了一个深红棕色的伤疤，那处皮肤薄薄的，还有些发亮，像一片被使劲扯开了的橡胶。伤疤周围被魔法缝合过后的痕迹还在，缝合线紧密地钉在他皮肤光滑的肩上。即使这个伤疤已经痊愈了，但看起来还是非常疼痛可怖，Draco情不自禁地用力咬住嘴唇，移开了目光。

“这没什么，”Potter把t恤拉过头顶。“没有看起来那么糟。”

Draco难以置信的眼神让Potter大笑了起来，他的笑声温柔而真诚。他把手腕上的黑色发圈扯下来叼在嘴上，抓起头发拢到脑后，用其绑了一个马马虎虎的发结。

“伤疤总是让事情看起来比事实更加严重，Malfoy，”Potter淡淡地说，Draco的视线不禁转向了他右眉上那个闪电形的伤疤，Draco愣了一愣。“那个也是，”Potter干巴巴地补充到，Draco笑了起来。

“你看起来好多了，”Draco轻声说，因为这是事实，Potter看上去真的好多了。Draco不知道是因为Potter刮了胡子的原因，还是因为他没有瞪着自己的原因，但他的状态看上去比几天前好太多了。他没有像在一直经受着某种痛苦一样驼背了，他的皮肤泛着健康红润的光泽。眼下的黑眼圈也消减了不少，他的眼睛本来就非常明亮，再加上现在他眼里没有那么多痛苦了，这让他的双眼呈现出一种惊人的翠绿。

“我感觉好多了，”Potter认真地点了点头。

“你没戴眼镜了，”Draco在阻止自己之前开口了。

Potter看上去被逗乐了。“是啊，我，呃...我不再需要眼镜了，”他随意地耸了耸肩。“因为我的感官和其他东西都被增强了...”当Draco疑惑地歪着头望着他时，他尴尬地解释到。

“噢，”Draco吐出一口气说。“所以你是在...之后就不需要戴眼镜了？”

“是的。”Potter又耸了耸肩。

“这...挺——”Draco不安地摆弄着他的袖口，“挺棒的，”他信心不足地说，做好了Potter不快地说皱着眉，转身走开的准备。

但Potter双眼闪闪发光，咧着嘴笑了。“是啊，我也觉得，对吗？”Draco有点困惑地皱了皱眉，Potter又笑了起来。“我得...我想我得走了，”Draco说，因为他俩一直傻站在这儿，啥都没做。

“为什么？你要去什么地方吗？”

Draco眨眨眼。“不，”他慢吞吞地说，“但...但我不想——”

“那就留下来，”Potter轻声说。

“留下来干什么？”Draco笑了一声问到。

Potter耸耸肩，徒劳地对着整个房间比划了一下。“你知道的...就...”

Draco感觉脑子嗡嗡作响，他沉默地盯着Potter看了一会儿。最终他说，“我有个更好的主意，Potter。去换一身没有油渍的衣服。”

****~*~** **

“不敢相信我竟然被你说服了来这儿，”Potter缩着脖子咕哝着，这时一位穿着亮黄色围裙的侍者大步走到了他们桌前，给他们递上了两本菜单。“Malfoy，我说真的，我不想待在这儿。”

“Potter，”Draco轻轻地说，直到Potter抬起阴郁不安的视线，从菜单上方跟他对视，“你已经几乎快六个月没离开那栋房子了。并且你也几乎没有跟你最好的朋友们来往。”

“是的，即使是他们也没能说服我离开格里莫广场，”Potter简洁地回答。

“噢，别怪他们，Potter，”Draco俏皮地眨了眨眼，轻快地说。“在必要的情况下，我可以非常变得非常有说服力。”Draco直勾勾地盯着他，直到Potter突然震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“你是——你是不是——”Potter语无伦次地慌乱起来，然后突然猛地前倾身体低吼道，“你是不是对我用了些什么特殊的媚娃把戏？！”

Draco大笑起来，当Potter的表情越来越愤怒时，Draco笑得更大声了，他一只手扶着前额，控制不住的狂笑着，然后哼了一声。“媚娃把戏，”他闭上眼睛企图抑制住自己的笑意。“噢，梅林啊——”

“有什么好笑的？”Potter气冲冲地问。“这不好笑。如果你真的用了什么媚娃把戏，我敢肯定这绝对是违法的。”

“噢，放松点，傲罗Potter，”Draco拖着长腔说，翻了个白眼用纸巾轻轻擦了擦眼角。“我开玩笑的。我没有对你使用任何特殊的媚娃把戏——因为它们根本就不存在。”

“不，它们是真的，因为我总是想着如何打动你——”Potter突然闭上嘴巴，抓起被他扔在一旁的菜单挡住脸。

Draco笑了笑，脸颊有些微微泛红。“那不是什么把戏，”他细读着手里的菜单。“那只是最基本的，人对于...吸引力略高于平均水平的人...的正常反应。”

“吸引力略高于平均水平，”Potter哼了一声，“是吗，略高于平均水平的吸引力，可不足以让我想要从房顶后空翻然后再试着用双脚着陆站稳。”

Draco又一次控制不住，无声地大笑起来。“你...真的想在我面前这么做？”

“还不止这件事儿呢，”Potter咕哝着叹了口气，把菜单扔在桌上，焦躁地环顾着四周。在Draco的坚持下，他们坐在了格里莫广场街对面的麻瓜咖啡馆遮阳棚下的室外咖啡桌旁。这里没什么车辆路过，只有脚步匆匆目不斜视的行人——嗯，除了偶尔会有人瞪大眼睛望着Draco，但Draco已经逐渐习惯了。

“给你自己点一杯喜欢的咖啡吧，Potter，”Draco温柔地说。“呼吸点新鲜空气；看看四周...的其他人类。试着感受一下活人的生活。然后你可以回到那栋被你称之为房子的陵墓里，继续把自己锁在里面。”

“是Hermione让你这么做的吗？”Potter怀疑地问。

Draco皱起眉。“不。她只是提到了你不肯离开那栋房子。那对健康无益，Potter，”Draco轻轻叹了口气。“我不仅仅是指身体健康，如果你一直跟一个半死不活的家养小精灵待在一起，躲在那栋房子里，你迟早会疯的。”

“我不该到处晃悠的，这对别人来说不安全——”Potter咕哝着自言自语起来，Draco烦躁地啧了一声。

“别再自怨自艾了，”Draco恼火地说。

“我没有——”Potter眼里闪着怒火大声说，然后他立刻压低了音量。“我没有自怨自艾，Malfoy。你忘记我是什么了吗？”

“狼人，”Draco直截了当地回答他，当Potter呆滞地眨了眨眼睛时，他扬起了眉毛，“一个能完全控制自己身体和心理，并且在喝也许是目前最好的狼毒魔药的狼人。你又不会突然在他妈的大白天突然变成狼人，蠢货！”Draco气愤地补充说。“发生在你身上的事儿，非常糟糕，Potter，我为此感到抱歉，但你不能就这样——你不能——你不能不让自己好好活着，Potter！”Draco的语气几乎像是恳求了。

Potter盯着他看了很久，让Draco不安地在椅子上动了动，然后低下头盯着他的菜单。“我还活着，对吗，”Potter喃喃地说，然后含糊地说，“我要一杯烤榛果拿铁吧。（latte）”

“感谢上帝，”Draco松了一口气把菜单放在一旁。“我完全不知道这些东西是什么玩意儿，我要跟你一样的。”

Potter哼哼一声，然后他俩期待地望着对方。

最终Draco先开口了，“Potter，我不和麻瓜说话。”

“为什么不，你这傲慢的白痴？！”Potter激动地问。

“Potter，赶紧去点那些该死的辣铁（latters）。”

Potter哼了一声，对着Draco大笑了起来。

“拿铁，Malfoy，”他嘲笑着Malfoy，捏着眼角摇了摇头。

“我开始后悔了，”Draco叹了口气，用手指揉了揉太阳穴。“为什么我要关心你是否会成为反社会的疯子？”

“但你就是关心我，”Potter温和地提醒他，然后转身去找侍者点咖啡了。

“不幸而无解，”Draco小声嘟囔着，气冲冲地无视了他砰砰乱跳的心脏。

****~*~** **

Draco不确定这一切是如何发生的，他强迫Potter进行的那场小小的远足，竟然以Potter跟着Draco回到他的公寓而告终，于是Draco开始酿制Potter之前顺口提过的安眠魔药，而Potter则坐在椅子上，一直盯着Draco。

让Draco震惊的是，他竟然完全没有为Potter盯着他而烦躁，正如他所想，一个（非常）粗鲁且英俊的狼人坐在Draco工作台对面，兴致勃勃地望着他，看着他捣烂灯笼草，切碎欧洲荚蒾玫瑰，时不时搅动几下坩埚里的洋甘菊液。

Potter坐在钢制转椅上把自己转来转去，看得Draco头晕。最后他终于站起身，开始在Draco的魔药室里东摸西瞧，如果他把东西弄倒了，他便一边大声道歉一边整理，接着又开始好奇且困惑地翻阅着Draco叠在书架角落的东西。总的来说，他表现得并不像Draco通常以为的那么吓人和紧张。

Draco忍不住一直盯着Potter看。这时Draco那只毛茸茸的灰猫溜了进来，他因午睡后的而迷糊而不爽地大声喵喵了起来，而作为一个算是...半只狗的人或者生物，Potter看上去有些愉快过头了。

“它叫什么名字？”Potter高兴地问，把Caesar抱到面前，用自己的鼻子蹭了蹭猫的鼻子。

“Caesar，”Draco气冲冲地回答——Potter现在开始亲一只猫了，即使Caesar把两只前爪按在Potter脸上表示抗拒。“他不喜欢被抱，”Draco不高兴地说，Potter坐在房间角落的扶手椅上，把那只舒服地直呼噜地猫抱在怀里。

“真的吗？”Potter很惊讶，抚摸着Caesar光滑的灰色长毛。“它看上去挺喜欢的啊。我觉得它喜欢我。操，太可爱了。”

“它就是个该死的戏精，这才是他的真面目，”Draco咬牙切齿地低声说。“它就不能去外边睡吗？非得进来然后——”

“怎么了？”

“没怎么，”Draco把长柄勺扔在一旁，瞪着他的猫，此刻正舒服地窝在Potter胸前的Caesar，“你不必取悦它，Potter，让它自己待着。”

“你在开玩笑吗？我超爱猫，我很想念以前能抚摸Crookshanks的日子。”

Draco皱起眉毛。“你是个狼人，和猫待在一起不是违背了你的本能吗？”

Potter哈哈大笑起来。“你真幽默，Malfoy，”他轻声回答，挠了挠Caesar的耳后，这猫为了更用力地蹭Potter的手指，差点从他的怀里摔下来。

“好了，它现在也许饿了，”Draco拿起魔杖朝着厨房的方向挥了挥，“Caesar，快，你碗里装满猫粮了。”

让Draco恼火的是，Caesar并没有像他期待的那样立刻飞奔出去，而是懒洋洋地窝在Potter怀里，用脑袋磨蹭着Potter的脖子和脸，接着伸了个懒腰，探出他的小爪子轻轻跳到地板上，在Potter的双脚脚踝之间以8字形的方式蹭了一会儿，然后才慢悠悠地走出了房间。

Draco暴躁地把灯笼草汁液倒进坩埚里，不悦地皱起眉搅拌着，顺便无视了迈着懒散步伐，中途还多次停下东摸西瞧，朝他走来的Potter。

“你在生气吗，Malfoy，因为我摸了你猫？”Potter温和地问，他站得太近了，以至于Draco的手肘已经抵住了他的胸口。

“什么？”Draco不耐烦地问，测量并倒出了一杯蜂蜜。“没有。你想去哪儿吃午餐？”

“那为什么你看上去那么不高兴？”

“我没有不高兴，我脸就长这样。”Draco把蜂蜜倒进坩埚用力搅拌，锅里的液体哗啦哗啦地左右晃动起来。

Potter哼了一声。“我知道你的脸啥样，Malfoy，我已经眼睛都不眨地盯着你的脸看了四个小时了。”

Draco的嘴唇微微抽搐。“我知道。你的喘息声可非常低调隐蔽呢。”

“谁说我想隐蔽了？”

“我的意思是，”Draco眨了眨眼，“就——人们通常不会毫不掩饰地盯着别人看，你知道吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为这种行为很吓人，”Draco假笑着说，尽管他正因Potter的靠近而有些喘不过气。

“如果吓到你了，我道歉，”Potter一本正经地说，又靠近了一步。

“你——你没有，”Draco放下了手里的长柄勺——实际上，他不认为自己此刻能拿稳任何东西。

“很好。那么，我不用停止盯着你看的行为了？”Potter现在的距离，近得能让Draco看清他翠绿色虹膜上的金色色斑。Draco知道自己现在绝对脸红了。“不知道，”他试图皱起眉毛，做出一副生气的模样。“我不在乎。”

“那么，我可以继续盯着你看了？”Potter声音低沉地说，他的眼里闪着某种让Draco心脏狂跳的东西。

“你想怎么样就怎样，Potter，”Draco尖声说，他的喉咙干得像张羊皮纸。

“真的吗？”Potter看上去很高兴。“我想怎样就怎样？即使是这样？”Draco完全没有意识到那双健壮的手臂是什么时候环上了他的腰，直到Potter收紧手臂搂住他时，他才震惊地倒抽了一口气。

此刻是Draco这辈子最兴奋的时刻。他从来不敢期望这个，期望一些在自慰的时候幻想Potter的以外的事，这些幻想会让他感到非常窘迫难堪，但这也会让他更加性奋。

Potter的吐息扫在Draco的脸上，他隔着自己的胸腔感受到了Potter的心跳。Potter的表情平静沉着，但他眼底却藏着极端贪婪的欲望。有那么一瞬间，Draco甚至产生了他们已经在接吻，已经赤裸相对了的错觉。

在Draco反应过来之前，他就被Potter拉进了一个坚定的湿吻里，他开始轻微地颤抖起来。Draco的呼吸被堵在了喉咙里，他被迫在Potter嘴里大声呻吟起来，他双手搂住Potter的脖子，急切地张开了嘴巴。

他们的舌头几乎立刻贴在了一起，缓慢温柔地吻着对方，Potter的一只手滑到了Draco脑后，手指抓住他的发辫，轻轻地把他的头拉向一个让自己能够更好的亲吻他的方向。

在这之前，Draco只吻过3个人，其中一个是Blaise，那次他们都喝得烂醉如泥，但这个——这是他想要吻上整整一天，余生的每一天的吻。

他不确定他是否还站在地上；但他很确定自己已经飞起来了，或者是像一朵云一样漂浮着。Potter的嘴里有先前那杯咖啡的味道，Draco发狂般地抚摸着他那肌肉发达的滚烫身体。他抚摸着Potter的肩膀，他的后背，他的侧腰，他的胸膛，他们的舌头慵懒地摩擦着对方，湿乎乎的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，吻得啧啧作响。

Draco模模糊糊地意识到，冰冷的柜角卡在他的后腰，他被压在了花岗岩柜台上。Potter温柔地抚摸着Draco的脸颊，另一只手臂仍然紧紧地钳住Draco的腰，用足以把Draco吻倒的凶猛势头吻着他。

Draco无助地小声呻吟起来，他试图抓住什么东西保持平衡，但，该死的，他完全不在乎了。Potter松开了他的腰，双手捧着Draco的脸颊，把吻转变为了玩闹般的轻咬，然后朝后退了一点，他的嘴唇红肿湿润，深绿色的眼睛里充满了饥渴。

“行，那我们去吃午餐吧，”Potter平静地说，而此时Draco正目瞪口呆，双腿发软地地喘着气。

“我——什么？”Draco口齿不清地说。“噢。”他眨了眨眼睛，Potter嘴角得意的微笑逐渐扩大成了一个让人吃惊的坏笑。Draco生气地推开他。“滚开，蠢货。”

“那个吻感觉不好吗？”当Draco推开他，跌跌撞撞地走向工作台，呆呆地盯着坩埚时，Potter笑嘻嘻地问。“我倒是觉得那他妈完美爆了，真的，”Potter咕哝着走到Draco身后，环住他的腰，把鼻子凑近Draco耳后，深吸了一口气。“操，你闻起来像一场美梦。”

“呃，距离这锅魔药爆炸淋我一身大概还有三分钟，”Draco结结巴巴地说，然后因Potter舔吻着他颈动脉的动作起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“如果你——如果你不放手让我消掉这锅魔药，我等会儿闻上去就像一场噩梦了。”Potter在Draco颈侧暗笑起来，双手在Draco的胸口和下腹游走着。“Potter，”当Potter的嘴唇印在Draco的脖子上时，他配合的侧起头喘息着说。

终于，Potter在Draco脸上啵的一声留下一个吻之后，将嘴唇从他身上移开，用鼻子蹭着他的脸颊咕哝着说，“唉，好吧。你真没劲。”Potter松开Draco站到一旁，拉起他的手亲吻着他的掌心。

“你太让人分心了，从今以后不许你进入我的魔药室，”Draco仍然有些喘不上气，他双脚发软地抱怨着。他单手关上炉火，消掉了坩埚里失败的魔药，然后开始清洗他的魔药器材。

让Draco有些不满的是，对于被禁止进入Draco的魔药室这一情况，Potter似乎并不是很在意；Draco认为自己不真的不该用更加不知羞耻的热情拥吻来奖励Potter。

****~*~** **

“他是谁？”

Draco吓了一跳，差点从椅子上摔下来，Octavia响亮地提问声把他从白日梦中惊醒了。

“什么？”Draco皱眉。“谁？”

“和你上床的那人，”她翻着白眼交叉双臂，“你已经发出傻笑并时不时伴随着梦幻般的叹息整整一周了，这挺恶心的。”她抽出Draco办公桌前的椅子一屁股坐了下去，翘起腿皱着眉。“赶紧交代吧。”

“你难道没有工作可做吗？！”Draco生气地问。“我要你从档案馆里提出来的文件在哪儿？”

“还在档案馆呢，别担心，”她又翻了个白眼，“别转移话题。告诉我那人是谁。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“请你走开。”

“你们怎么认识的？”

“梅林，你真烦人。”

“他第一次见到你的时候有出丑吗？还是说他是那种能控制住自己的人？”

“我根本没听你说话，听不见听不见。”

“他的老二怎么样？”

“老天爷！”Draco满脸通红地大叫到。“你能闭嘴吗？！”

“你不想回答我是因为你到现在还没见过他的老二？”

“我要炒了你，”Draco皱起眉，阴沉地威胁着说。

Octavia露出一个非常邪恶的坏笑。“噢，你真的还没见过！”她嘎嘎大笑。“你难道都没有让他给你看？”

“你有完没完了？”Draco疲倦地叹了口气，揉了揉额头决定不要去想Potter的老二——但他失败了。

因为他确实还没见过Potter的老二——Draco在如释重负的同时感到有点烦躁，还有点绝望。

他不记得他上一次如此疯狂地迷恋着某人是什么时候了——也许是因为他从青春期时迷恋着的那个人...就是他现在迷恋的那个人。

他也从来没有被吻过这么多次。

Draco从来没有，和任何人，花上整整三个小时一直接吻——就在昨晚。那天下午，Draco甚至提前两小时下班，急匆匆地赶到格里莫广场，只为了跟Potter抱在一起亲热直到晚餐时间。这种行为既丢脸又尴尬，但Draco完全不在乎。

和Draco想象中的一样，Potter是个非常热情的爱人，他有时会热情到超出Draco的承受范围。比如Potter亲吻Draco的方式，把他钉在沙发或者墙上，或者只是压在他身上锢住他，带着无限的热情和愉悦，毫不害臊地用嘴唇向Draco不停索取着——而这让Draco在回到自己的公寓几小时后，仍然感觉喘不过气。

当他们亲热时，Potter滚烫的双手会热烈而不顾一切地在Draco身上游走，抚摸着他的头发，他的侧腰，揉捏着他的大腿和屁股；Draco发现他除了气喘吁吁地干躺在那儿以外，什么都没做，Potter会恶狠狠地啃着Draco的脖子，手掌滑进他的裤子掏出了他的阴茎，用极慢的速度缓缓撸动，直到Draco全身颤抖脑袋发晕地射出来。

但Draco至今没见过Potter的老二，完全没有。可他能感觉到——通过Potter抵着他的肚子他的髋骨，他的大腿，他的阴茎的那玩意儿感觉出来。他们抱在一起，没完没了地磨蹭着对方，直到他们都因欲望而呻吟出声。但Draco还是没有亲眼见过。他只见过Potter肌肉发达线条分明的胸膛，而且说实话，Draco有点害怕之后会发生的事，以及他们的下一步进展。

到目前为止，他们还没谈过这些，完全没有。第一次接吻的那天，他们立刻来了一场大汗淋漓的亲热，然后去了Draco家附近的一家意大利烤肉店吃午餐。第二天，Draco以他终于在没有Potter干扰的情况下，成功酿制出了安眠魔药为由，去到了格里莫广场。于是他们又迅速地在Potter的沙发上亲热起来，但这次不再那么手忙脚乱了，他们花了更多地时间接吻。自那以后，他每天下班都会直接回格里莫广场，他俩就像一对饥渴的思春期青少年，每时每刻都蠢兮兮地抱在一起互啃，然后射在自己裤子里，他们根本没时间谈论他们之间的这一切意味着什么。

Draco不太确定这一切意味着什么。Draco迷上Potter了，他每天笑眯眯地站在门廊前迎接Draco的样子，他每天坚持不懈地询问Draco第二天是否还会回到格里莫广场的样子，Draco满脑子都是他。Draco一直在告诉自己，Potter只是想要和他接吻以及免费的高潮；无论Potter望着他的眼神，还是他们屏住呼吸时他抚摸着Draco的脸颊，吻着他头发的行为，这一切都不是真的，不可能是真的。

Draco知道，假如他们没有在亲热，他也一定会找理由来拜访Potter。他知道他对Potter的感觉已经从无望的爱慕转变成了难以言说且异常顽固的迷恋，最终变成了某种更加真实而强烈到让人有些害怕的感情，Draco不知道他是否能做到开口谈论这些，因为他发现，这种感情，并不是相互的。

他不确定他是否做好了失去眼前的这一切的准备，不管这一切可能会有多么短暂。

****~*~** **

“你真是贪得无厌，Potter，”三个小时后，Draco被压在Potter和沙发座椅之间咕哝着。

“我得叫你多少次你才肯喊我Harry？”Potter问，舔着Draco的脖子在上面留下了又一个吻痕。

“得取决于你请求我多少次，”Draco回答，Potter突然用力咬住他的肩颈，Draco倒吸一口气弓起了背脊。“梅林啊，别把我变成你的同类，”Draco哽咽着说，下一秒他又开始颤抖了起来，因为Potter开始吮吸起了他刚刚留下的咬痕。

Draco每天都要提醒Potter一次，别咬他把他转化成狼人。这总是能逗乐Potter，他把脸埋在Draco脖子旁哼了哼，无声地笑了起来，随后抬起头慢慢地亲吻着Draco，直到Draco不得不转过头去喘口气。

“天，等一下，”Draco上气不接下气地闭上双眼，“操，我不知道我能不能跟上你的节奏。”

“你可以试试，”Potter温柔地用鼻子蹭了蹭Draco的下巴。“我他妈到底什么时候才能习惯你的样子？这太不正常了，Draco。”Draco脸颊通红呼吸急促，他恼怒地瞪了Potter一眼，咧着嘴露出一个傻笑，扯着Potter乱蓬蓬的头发。“闭嘴，”Draco喃喃道，飞快地舔了舔Potter的下唇。“对媚娃来说这是非常常见的。”

“我到底是穿越到哪个宇宙了，我竟然真的泡到了一个媚娃？！”Potter难以置信地问。“我的意思是，感谢老天我现在可以碰你了。你知道我之前咬和你保持距离，有多难吗？！”他伸出一只手扯掉了Draco脑后发辫上绑着的早已因他们前半个小时的激烈拥吻而松松垮垮的黑色缎带，扔在地板上，Draco蓬乱的发辫如同一把白金色的扇子在他脑后散开。“一看见你我就呼吸困难，”Potter凝视着他手掌里Draco的发丝。“你太耀眼了。当你在我身边的时候，我根本无法思考，”他沮丧地把脸埋进Draco的颈侧，印上一个又一个的湿吻，而Draco正努力不让自己因此晕过去。

当Draco正准备鼓起勇气从Potter嘴里得知一些关于他俩之间的关系的话时，Potter竟然对Draco说了这些话，真不是时候。Potter轻轻地解开了Draco衬衣的两颗纽扣，舔着他裸露的皮肤，Draco的大脑甚至无法将词语凑在一起说出一个完整的短句，更别提其他的了。

“P-Potter，”Draco结结巴巴的说说，当Potter开始吮吸他的锁骨时，他的手指紧紧揪住了Potter的头发。

“是Harry，”Potter提醒他。

Draco不耐烦地啧了一声，捋直了舌头。“Potter，”他重复到，这时一只大手滑到了他的两腿之间，用力地捏了一下。“哦操天哪！”

不用睁开眼睛也知道Potter现在正像个该死的混蛋一样坏笑。“干嘛，Draco？”他温柔地问到，手指在Draco的左大腿上滑来滑去，隔着丝绸长裤抚摸着Draco。

“我——你这样做我没法集中注意力了，”Draco抱怨起来，Potter轻笑着吻了吻他的下巴，朝后退了一点。

“什么？”Potter用鼻子蹭着Draco的鼻子。“你想说什么？”他再次后退了一点问道，而Draco只是用力咽了口唾沫，不顾一切地望着他。

“我——没什么，”Draco含糊不清地说。“我也不知道——没什么，Potter，”Draco重复道，然后把他拉了回来。然而Potter却躲开了Draco的手，抓住他的一只手腕。

“告诉我，”他轻声催促着。“是不是我——我做了什么让你不舒服的——”

“不是！”Draco大声说。“不是，不是那个！我只是——呃，没什么，只是——我部门的一个朋友，我的助理Octavia，她问我——她问我是不是在和谁——说真的，她就是个爱管闲事的蠢货，”Draco不耐烦地摇了摇头，咕哝着说；Potter没有说话，耐心地等待着Draco说完。“我没告诉她，”Draco脱口而出。“我没告诉她我俩的事儿，别担心。”

“所以我们的关系是保密的了？”Potter问。

“我不是——我，你想告诉别人吗？”

“我告诉Ron和Hermione了，”Potter脸上挂着一个有些害羞的微笑。“我只是——Hermione一直在说我看起来很快乐之类的废话，所以我想，呃...”他尴尬地摸了摸耳朵。“我猜应该是...你在...在我脖子上留了个吻痕？”他笑着说，Draco惊恐地瞪大了双眼。“她想都没想就猜到了，真的。她立刻就知道那是你留的。”

“噢，”Draco无力地回答。“那好吧。”

“真的可以吗？”Potter忧心忡忡地说。“因为我——Draco，我完全理解你为什么不想告诉别人——你值得比我更好的人，我是说，有谁会想告诉别人，他的男朋友是个狼人呢——”

Draco用他能做到的最凶猛的亲吻堵上了Potter的嘴巴，他力气大得让他尝到了血的味道。

“抱歉，对不起，”他喘着气说，Potter若有所思地用舌头舔了舔他被磕破的嘴唇，他看上去并不疼，也没有生气；Potter反而咧着嘴笑了起来，把Draco额前那缕头发撩开，温柔地吻着他。“我不可能在遇到任何比你更好的人了，我根本配不上你，”Draco在他的大脑想出一些挖苦的话之前，脱口而出。

Potter似乎完全不敢相信Draco说的话是真的。“但...我不再是...那个Harry Potter了？我不再是大难不死的男孩了——”

“感谢梅林，”Draco毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。“他可是个混蛋。”

“什么意思？”Potter朝Draco靠近，直到他跪在Draco的大腿之间，歪着脑袋皱起眉问道。

Draco用力咽了口唾沫。“什么什么意思？”他故作镇定地回嘴。

“我...”Potter的声音越来越小，他深吸一口气，“我想试一试，给我俩之间的关系一个机会，不管这听上去有多荒谬，但如果...你不想要肉体关系以外的...只是想玩玩而已的话...我完全理解。”

“你他妈气死我了，Potter，”Draco愣了几秒钟之后，用膝盖捅了捅Potter的腰，咬牙切齿地说。“难道我看起来像玩玩而已的类型吗？！”

Potter眨眨眼睛，抿着嘴试图让自己不要微笑，但最终还是忍不住大笑起来。“你认真的吗？”他笑着说，“因为我刚刚的话不是开玩笑的，Draco。你——你对我来说太不真实了，即使是我抱着你的时候；我——我真的不敢相信你是真的。这就是我为什么老是吻你的原因，”他若有所悟地说，“我得保证你不是我凭空想象出来的。”

Potter靠在Draco怀里，看着他通红的脸颊和微微噘起的嘴巴笑了。“只要看你一眼，就知道你有多么可望而不可即，Draco Malfoy，”他低声说，大拇指擦过Draco的嘴唇。“我从没想过自己竟然能遇上像...”他没有说完那句话，脸上挂着大大的笑容，用额头靠着Draco。“不。你绝对不是玩玩而已的那种类型。”

Draco瞪了他很久，然后翻翻白眼，然后把他从沙发上掀了下去，Potter惊呼一声躺在了厚厚的地毯上，Draco猛地跳到他身上，膝盖差点把他整个人戳碎。Draco攥着Potter的t恤俯下身，他的头发像光滑的窗帘一样垂在他们的脸旁，Draco咬着牙低声说，“你真是个——！”他迫切又渴望地吻着Potter，但却莫名的温柔。

Potter的双臂搂着Draco，猛地把他拉倒在自己身上，斜着身体仰起头以便更用力地吻他。Potter的手掌滑进了Draco的衬衣下摆，抚摸着他的脊背，握紧他的腰，Draco因此颤抖起来。他的坚硬的下体鼓起一大块，紧紧抵住Draco的大腿，Draco趴在他扭动着，Potter开始呻吟起来。

Draco没有给自己过多时间思考，从Potter怀里挣脱开来，迅速朝后爬跪在了Potter的双腿之间，无视他震惊的声音拉开他的裤链，一把拽下了他的牛仔裤和黑色内裤。

内裤的松紧带勒住了Potter的勃起，他嘶哑的哼哼了一声，然后他的阴茎，字面意义上的扇了Draco一耳光，Draco目瞪口呆地僵住了。

他本应该料到这个的，他曾猜到过Potter是天赋异禀的，但这也无法阻止他着迷地盯着那竖立在Potter腹肌前宏伟壮观的老二。倒不是说Draco见到过很多人的老二，但Potter的老二，是他见过最大最好看的。

它骄傲地挺立在一团被修剪得异常整洁的黑色毛发中，Draco呆呆地咽了口唾沫，微张着嘴巴喘着粗气，他双眼发光，试探又渴望地伸出了手。Potter靠在他的手肘上，眼神里夹杂着几丝震惊，阴晴不定地望着Draco，直到Draco小心翼翼地撸下他的包皮，露出红彤彤的龟头，Potter立刻用手掌捂住脸，喘息一声朝后倒去。

“Draco，”他声音嘶哑地说。“Draco，你在...”

Potter的话没有说完，因为Draco撸动着Potter的阴茎让其完全露出来的时间，正好够他把头发挽在脑后。他急切又笨拙地撸动着，俯下身举起了Potter的阴茎。

Draco剥开了那层薄薄的包皮，他的手心感受到一种灼热又光滑的触感，Potter阴茎顶端因不断溢出的前液而闪闪发光。令人羞耻的极度渴望和欲望让Draco呼吸急促，他的老二在裤子兴奋地抽动着，他换了个更舒适的坐姿，把脸旁的一缕头发理到耳后，将Potter含进了嘴里。

房间里响起了Potter哽咽而略带哭腔的愉悦呻吟，他的双手放在Draco脑后，无助地轻扯着他的头发，而Draco几乎没有注意到他的头发正被轻轻拉扯着。

Draco有节奏地上下晃动着头部，他集中自己的每一丝欲望，尽力闭紧嘴巴吸吮着Potter湿乎乎的阴茎，他的动作非常用力以至于让他的头发从发结里散落出来，落在他肩膀和Potter的大腿根，Draco不耐烦地甩开头发，但嘴巴却一直没有离开Potter的老二。他不停地吸吮舔弄着Potter阴茎顶端的裂缝，品尝着又咸又苦的前液，一只手掌随着他上下晃动的头部用力撸动着。

Potter弓起背扭动着，他的呼吸越来越急促尖锐，他的头随着Draco的动作而一次次地砸在地板上。除此之外，他一言不发地沉默着，没有再叫Draco的名字，也没有呻吟，但他的整个身体都在Draco的控制下，无法自制地颤抖着。但Draco试着把他吞进喉咙的更深处时，Potter突然惊坐起身，震惊地瞪大双眼，然后再次倒了回去，挺动着臀部爆发出一阵让Draco惊讶的猛烈高潮。

Draco本能地朝后退开，某种温热的白色液体射到了他的下巴上，他眨眨眼睛凝视着Potter因愉悦而扭动着的发红的身体。于是他伸出手继续撸动着Potter的老二，不停地挤压揉捏着他的龟头，直到Potter再次呻吟起来，猛地睁开眼睛抓住Draco的手腕。

他大张着嘴巴，胸口起伏地喘着粗气，但他的眼神却专注而热切，Draco随着Potter握着他另一只手的姿势，舔了舔嘴唇，擦掉自己下巴上的液体。

Potter一把将Draco拖到怀里，扯着他的发根粗暴地吻他。当Potter故意吸吮着Draco的舌头，低吼着撕咬他的嘴唇时，Draco忍不住哼哼了起来。他侧开头，双手握着Draco的腰把他拉到自己的胸前，他的t恤在Draco的屁股下面皱成一团。

“Potter！你以为你在干什——？！”Draco吓了一跳，但他接下来的话被堵在了嘴里，因为Potter拉开他的裤链，稍微抬起抬坐在他怀里的Draco的屁股，扯掉了他的内裤和长裤，Draco湿漉漉地抽动着的粉色阴茎直接戳在了Potter的下巴上。“Potter，”他呜咽起来，因Potter用双手握住他的屁股而倒吸一口气，Potter揉捏着手里圆润的肉球，突然把他举了起来，Draco不停吐着前液的的阴茎直接滑到了Potter脸上。

“真美，”Potter低声说，睁大眼睛盯着Draco的阴茎。他的手指仍然在一刻不停地揉捏着Draco的屁股，每当微冷的空气扫过他身下的那个小洞时，Draco都会忍不住颤抖。接着Potter毫无预警地张开嘴巴把Draco的阴茎吞了进去，发出了响亮的吞咽声。

Draco惊呼一声朝前倒去，他急忙用双手撑住自己，双膝放在Potter的头两侧跪伏在Potter身上，他把早已乱七八糟的头发甩到脑后，仰着头大声地抽泣起来。Draco什么都不需要做；Potter放在Draco屁股上的双手，引导着Draco失控抽搐着的阴茎缓慢的滑进他的嘴里。Potter低吼着，带着愈演愈烈的热切渴望揉捏挤压Draco的屁股，让他抽泣着坐回他的手上。

Potter松开手臂，不顾一切地嗅着Draco的头发；Draco趴在他身上喘着气呻吟，臀部不由自主的抽搐起来。Potter的一只手突然消失了几秒钟，但在Draco抱怨之前又回来了。

只不过这次，Potter的手指开始沿着他的身下的入口滑动着，另一只手掰开了Draco的屁股，开始轻轻揉搓着那个紧闭着的小洞，Draco疯狂地颤抖起来。Potter滑溜溜的手指非常狡猾灵活，当Draco想要停下来弄清Potter是如何在忙着给他口交的同时润滑手指时，Potter用力吸了一下他的龟头，迅速把两根手指尖推了进去，Draco立刻崩溃了。

他的耳旁响起了自己响亮的尖叫声，Potter的手指和嘴巴用力地操着他，他坚定地轻弯起手指按压揉搓着Draco的前列腺，准备将他的整根食指和中指插进去时，Draco尖叫一声，猛地伸手抓住Potter的头发。

Potter的手指因为Draco的动作滑出来了一些，但他没有退缩；而是用另一只空闲的手，按住了呜咽着射在他嘴里的Draco。Draco本想停下来喘口气，但Potter抬起了他的屁股，再次把手指插了进去，Draco再一次大声呻吟起来。

Draco轻轻扭动了一下，胸口因他用力的呼吸而有些发疼，他还在Potter嘴里的阴茎又抬起了头。“Potter...”

“是Harry，”Potter平静地提醒道，开始缓慢地移动他的手指，Draco的屁股随着他的动作而抽搐着，“你至少得在我用手指操你屁股的时候叫我Harry吧。”

“操，”不知不觉中，Draco已经开始呻吟着骑Harry的手指了。“我——我已经...射过了。”他低下头，发现Potter咧着嘴笑了起来。

“我知道，”他轻笑着看着Draco一边呜咽一边骑他手指的样子。“你高潮的时候太辣了。”

Draco几乎不能呼吸了，他感觉头晕眼花的。“梅林——梅林啊。我不能——”这时Potter把手指抽了出来，然后轻抚了几下他的小洞。“操。”

Potter又笑了笑，转过头吻着Draco的大腿内侧，扶着他让他躺在自己身侧，然后再次把头埋进Draco的颈侧。“我是不是太过了？”

“听听，这句话，竟然出自某个刚把手指从我屁股里抽出来的人之口，”Draco抚摸着Potter的汗湿的卷发喃喃道。Potter却揶揄地笑着躲开他的手，Draco疑惑地眨眨眼睛，然后沉着脸把Potter扯过来，给了他一个缓慢但却十分热切的吻。虽然他的屁股因过度刺激而疼痛，他的阴茎黏糊糊地贴在大腿上，但Draco却从未感觉像此刻一样渴望过某人，尽管他表现的非常明显。当他们几乎快要融进这个吻时，Harry却朝后退了一点，把两人的额头贴在一起，Draco低声叫道，“Harry...”

他对Draco回以一个几乎炫目到几乎令人失明的微笑。

****~*~** **

Draco不知道是因为持续不断的亲热拥吻，还是因为Harry一直在喝Draco酿制的狼毒魔药，但Harry确实在这两周里有了非常好的改变，自从...自从他们在一起之后。Harry的笑容变得更常见了，有些时候他甚至还会展现出惊人的幽默感和冷嘲式的风趣才思。

他现在会好好打理自己了，而且更愿意出门了，他还和Draco一起出门吃过几顿晚餐。有一次，在经过一番耐心的劝说之后，他甚至带Draco骑了一次他教父的飞天摩托，尽管这件事给Draco留下了一些心理阴影。

然而在过去的几天里，Draco突然发现，Harry的情绪急转直下。他几乎不怎么开口说话，即使在触碰Draco的时候也显得十分暴躁，他会带着一种近乎愤怒的渴望猛拽住Draco的头发，撕开他的衣服，用牙齿在Draco身上留下痕迹。每当Harry这样的时候，Draco只能躺在他身下颤抖和呻吟，因为他完全来不及抱怨或者抗议。

但Draco真的很想念他。尽管他们待在同一个屋檐下，尽管Harry总是能让他高潮，Draco仍然很想念他，想念之前那个Harry。而他现在不确定，他是否有自信要求Harry给他一个解释。

周一下班之后，Draco跟以往一样直接回了格里莫广场。晚餐的时候，Harry目光阴沉地弓着背坐在餐桌前，手里像握着一根长矛似的攥着叉子，他没怎么吃东西，一副心绪不宁的样子。Draco吃了一小口他的香草烤羊羔肉，小心翼翼地瞄了Harry一眼，焦虑、愤怒和不耐烦的情绪同时涌上心头，但他不知该如何表达出来。

这时，克利切小跑着出现了，在Harry的面包盘旁放了封着红金色火漆印的乳白色信封；在Harry不经意间翻过信封，露出魔法部的标志之前，Draco就认出这个火漆印了，这印记对他来说非常熟悉，一眼就认出来了。

Harry没有读信。他甚至没有打开信封。他弹了弹手指，直接把信封扔进了壁炉，在此期间他完全没有抬头看Draco。

Draco冷静地抿了一口酒。“那么，魔法部最近又开始骚扰你了？”他轻声问。

Harry哼了一声，喝了一大口酒然后再给自己满上。“一如既往呗。”

“我记得Weasley上次提到了一些有关魔法部的事儿，”Draco谨慎地问。“关于叫你...考虑什么的...还是...之类的。总而言之，那是怎么回事儿？”

Harry终于抬起头看向Draco了。“为什么，为什么这么问？”

Draco眨眨眼睛。“对不起，我现在不能问你问题了吗？你以后不准备跟我说话了？”

Harry似乎是做了很大努力才让自己没有发火，用力绷着下巴，Draco仿佛都能听见他咬着牙的咔嗒声；他已经好几天没刮胡子了，浓密的胡茬总是会在Draco皮肤上留下红印——但Draco没有去治好那些红印。

“我得到了一份工作，”终于，Harry简短地回答，他又喝了几口酒。

“是你之前在法律执行司的那个职位？”Draco发自真心的为他感到高兴。“”

“不是，”Harry语调刻薄地回答。“是其他的。我根本没有兴趣，但那些缠人的混蛋不肯放过我。”

“是什么职位？”Draco顿了顿之后问道。

Harry脸色怪异地看了他一眼。“不重要。”但Draco只是继续用期待的眼神望着他，Harry暴躁地开口了，“在你部门里的职位——狼人事务主管之类的狗屁。”

Draco震惊地啊了一声，睁大眼睛，兴高采烈地探出身体。“真的吗！”他大声说，“Harry，那太棒了！我们可以在一个地方工——”

“我不会接受那份该死的工作，Draco，”Harry低吼着说。“这就是我没告诉你的原因。我就知道你会像只兴奋的燕尾狗一样激动，听到我有可能会在那像个笑话一样的部门工——”

Draco的喜悦瞬间消失了。“抱歉？”他冷冰冰地打断Harry，声音小得几乎听不见。“想收回你刚刚说的话吗？”

但Harry只是绷着下巴，手臂交叉在胸前靠在椅子上，固执地扭开头。Draco站起身把餐巾扔进他几乎没怎么动过的菜里，大步走出厨房，一步两阶梯地爬上楼，走进那潮湿难闻的走廊准备离开，但他却在门口转过了身，因为他突然想起他的公文包和斗篷还在客厅里。

他在楼上的客厅里收拾好了自己的东西，转过头时被门口的Harry吓了一跳，更准确地说，Harry堵住了客厅的唯一出口。

“我...对不起，”Harry垂着头低声说，他的声音里充满了真诚的歉意。“我不该那样跟你讲话。你工作的部门也不是笑话。对不起。”

有那么一会儿，Draco气得想直接推开Harry离开格里莫广场，然后冷他几天不理他，并且无视他的猫头鹰和飞路。Draco甚至想把这变成一场争吵斗殴，用他能想到的任何方法朝Harry发难。

“嗯，谢谢，”但Draco却嗓音发颤地小声回答，也许是因为他受伤的表情太明显了，因为Harry突然上前一步紧紧抱住他，甚至把他抱起来了几秒。Draco松开手里的公文包让其砸在地板上，他回抱着Harry，把脸贴在他的脖子旁嗅着他的味道。“告诉我你到底怎么了。拜托。”

“我不知道，”Draco的鬓角处传来Harry哽咽的声音，“我也不知道。”

“不，你知道，Harry，你只是因为某种愚蠢，毫无逻辑的理由不告诉我，”Draco狠狠地说，偏过头捏住Harry的脸。他抚平Harry皱起的眉头，轻轻抬起他的下巴直到他们的目光相交在一起。“告诉我，是什么在困扰你，”他温和却不容辩驳地说。

Harry的眼神里夹杂着一丝疯狂，他脸上挂着痛苦又混乱的表情盯着Draco看了很久。他突然放开Draco，后退了一步转过身，用手扒了扒头发，叹了口气再次转回来。“我——几天后就要满月了，”他沙哑又疲惫地说。

Draco没料到Harry会说这个。“噢，”他说。

“我知道这——我知道我本应该找到更好的方法来处理这件事儿的，”Harry听起来非常尴尬。“我知道我应该——习惯这个但我——我没法习惯，好吗？！这——我很害怕，那太痛苦太可怕了——一想到要一遍又一遍的经历那种事儿，我就双脚发软，我他妈只能一个人躲在房间里，然后过上几天再来经历一次，我——”Harry咬牙切齿地说，他全身发抖，眼角闪着泪光。“我恨它，我恨我自己，我恨我变成狼人——”

Harry用力咬着牙让自己停了下来，在原地焦躁不安地转着圈，最后一屁股坐在沙发上，抬起双腿把膝盖靠在胸前，双手抱头盯着自己的膝盖。“抱歉，”他小声说。

“为了什么？”Draco温柔地问，他慢慢走到沙发前，单膝侧坐在沙发上，面对着Harry。

一时间他们都没说话，Draco静静地坐在那儿，靠在Harry的身侧，轻轻拨弄着从他乱糟糟的发结里戳出来的发丝。Harry紧紧靠着Draco的方式，他身体的热度包裹住Draco的方式，让Draco松了一口气，尽管现在看上去更像是Harry在Draco身上寻求温暖。

最后，Harry竟然把脸颊贴在Draco胸前，在Draco反应过来是怎么回事儿之前，这一切就缓慢又自然的发生了。Draco抱着Harry的头和肩膀，把他拢在怀里，然后放弃挣扎吻了吻Harry的头顶——他身上有烟熏和机油的味道...这是专属于Harry的味道。

“你能让我帮帮你做些什么吗？”Draco按摩着Harry的头皮，喃喃地问。“拜托？”

Harry苦笑一声。“Draco，你是唯一一个真正帮到了我的人，”他的声音很沙哑。“你不用再做你已经做过的事儿了，我很感激你并且——”他哽咽了一下，深吸一口气用稍微平静一点的声音说，“你已经做得过多了。反正这世上已经没有什么方法能帮到我了...”

Draco仔细思考着，抚摸他的头发，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鬓角，然后充满试探地开口说，“让我和你待在一起。让我陪着你在你转化的时...”

Harry面无表情地坐起身，神情里夹杂着谨慎和难以置信的愤怒。“我转化的时候？你疯了？”

“我会没事儿的，Potter，你又不会完全失去你的人类意识——”

“你。什。么。都。不。懂。”Harry强压着怒火。“你怎么会考虑这种事？！你能想象吗，如果我对你做了什么，或者伤到你？”

Draco翻了翻白眼。“你不会的，这就是我想说的重点，”他拖着长腔说。“你已经喝魔药超过两周了，你的身体里已经有足够的狼毒草来抑制住最糟糕的那一部分狼性了。”

“Draco，我是说真的，我不想再听见你说有关这件事的任何一个字了，”Harry冷静地警告他。

“再说，我也是魔法生物，Potter，你还记得这个吗？如果你真的攻击我的话，我完全可以飞走——”

“别再说了，Draco——”

“我们可以制定一个计划，这样的话你以后就不必独自一人应对这些了，Harry——”

“够了！”

Harry突然站了起来，他的周遭散发着一种原始野蛮，不可战胜的力量，跟Draco几周前第一次踏进格里莫广场时感受到的一模一样。Draco一动不动地坐在那儿，带着一丝连他自己都没察觉到的冷静，抬头望着Harry。

“好吧，”最终Draco回答，然后移开了目光。

“我不能冒险，不能拿你冒险，”Harry声音低沉地回答。

然而，正是这种平静的妥协，让Draco更好实施他的计划了。

****~*~** **

Draco走进格里莫广场时，月亮已经高挂在夜空中了。他站在楼梯脚前，轻声唤来了克利切。

“他在楼上吗？”他问，小精灵扇着耳朵点了点头。“他已经...了吗？”

“Harry主人已经不是Harry主人了，”克利切严肃地回答。

Draco皱了皱眉头。“他还是他，他一直都是，克利切，”他厉声说。“仔细听好。我——我现在要进他的房间了。”

“Black小主人不能那样做！”克利切被Draco的话吓坏了，“小Black主人会遭到非常可怕的痛苦——”

“克利切，”Draco叹了口气，“请听我说完？好吗？我知道我在做什么。我必须得那样做。如...如果事态变糟，我应该也不需要什么帮助，除了我主动叫你的时候，你得出现在房间然后幻影移形带我离开，记住了吗？你得在抓住我手腕的那一秒，就立刻带我安全的离开。明白了吗？”

“克利切明白了，小Black主人是个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜，”小精灵放肆无礼地说。

一只脚刚踏上楼梯的Draco，震惊地回过头，他的脸颊开始因克利切的话而发烫。“回你的碗柜里呆着去吧！”他气冲冲地说，转过身迅速走上了二楼。

Draco之前只进过Harry的卧室一次。他们通常都在客厅亲热，从来没有发展到他的床上过。在某次约会后，Harry直接带着Draco幻影移形到了卧室，把他按在床上专心致志地掰开他的屁股开始口他，二十分钟后，但Harry的三根手指毫无阻碍地进入Draco时，他差点因为接连不断的猛烈高潮晕过去。

Draco屏住呼吸站在Harry的卧室外，竖起耳朵听里面的动静。以防万一，他往脉搏处抹了几滴茶树油，隔绝住他自己的气味，但他仍然不确定Harry是否已经感觉到了他的存在。他靠近一步，手掌放在粗糙的木门上，把耳朵贴了上去。

他听见了一些声响——重重的砰通声和沉重的刮擦声。再仔细点，他听见了某种低沉微弱的动物长嗥声，听起来十分痛苦。

Draco心烦意乱地咽了口唾沫，朝门口举起拳头，但他突然犹豫了一下，用指节轻轻叩了叩门。“Harry？”

木门的另一头突然一片寂静，静得连根掉地上都能听见，Draco狂跳的心脏几乎快从他的喉咙里蹦出来了。

“Harry...是我，Draco，”他嗓音颤抖，掌心冒汗。“你——你还...你能听见我说话吗？你...能明白我在说什么吗？”

无声的寂静持续了很久，久到Draco想要转身离开了，他已经绞尽脑汁地想好了第二天的解释，如果Harry能回忆起今晚的事儿的话。

接着，他听见了兽类的指甲在木地板上发出的咔嚓声。Draco僵在原地，耳朵里充斥着他雷鸣般的心跳声，他微张着嘴巴盯着木门的下方，门缝下的亮光突然被一个巨大的阴影掩盖住了。

然后他听见了一声低沉的哀鸣，以及清晰响亮的挠门声。

Draco抽出魔杖身体贴在门上。“Harry？Harry，我现在要开门进来了，好吗？Harry，你能听见我吗？”他的胃部仿佛被紧紧地揪成了一团，Draco紧张得有些想吐了，媚娃本能在他体内叫嚣着，媚娃羽翼挣扎着从他刺痛的肩胛骨探了出来，他的指甲开始变长，但他用力抑制住了这股冲动。“我要进来了，”他坚定地说。

Draco用魔杖对着门把手，无声地念出一句阿拉霍洞开。

阿拉霍洞开带来的咔嗒一声轻响，在这一片寂静之中回荡着，而Draco只是握着门把手，站在原地。

在一次颤抖着的深呼吸之后，他走进房间关上了门，把自己和一个（属于他的）狼人锁在了一起。

****~*~** **

Draco几乎是立刻就从睡梦中醒来了。有那么一分钟，他梦见Harry捧着他的脸颊吻他的前额，嘴里还在含糊不清地嘟囔些什么，说要把月亮关在Draco的坩埚里。然后他缓缓地睁开眼，对上了一双绿得惊人的眼睛，绿得他在呼吸的第一口气的时候就被惊得清醒了。

他们正面朝着对方侧卧着，Harry直直地望着Draco。他微微眯着眼睛，但Draco能看出他已经醒了。他看起来和上次满月后的样子很像——他身体的每一处都显得疲惫不堪。他的黑眼圈又回来了，皮肤也再次变得灰白。他的头发纠结成一团散在枕头上，Draco能明显地感受到他的全身正在轻微地颤抖着。

Draco的脑海里突然闪回着昨晚发生的一切：一头巨大的黑狼蹲蹲伏房间角落，他低沉的隆隆咆哮声让Draco起了一身鸡皮疙瘩；Draco举起双手表示他没有任何恶意，在原地一动不动地站了接近半个小时。当那只狼终于站起身，跌跌撞撞地走到Draco面前，用脑袋撞了撞他举起的手掌时，他几乎快要尖叫出声唤来克利切了，但他忍住了，把声音扼在了胸口的某个地方。

Draco的手指似乎还能感受到那粗糙的黑色狼毛的触感；他们躺在床上，黑狼喘着粗气盯着Draco，他灼热的呼吸扫在Draco的脸上，他的眼睛混合着黑色和某种熟悉的翠绿色。当Draco伸出手，像他对Harry的头发做的那样，梳理着他打结的毛发时，黑狼小声地吠叫了一声。他时不时会发出几声Draco之前听到的那种痛苦哀鸣——Draco发现他的左后腿骨折了。于是Draco用了一种基础麻醉咒为它减轻痛苦，黑狼轻轻呜咽着，直到凌晨三点左右，他们才渐渐睡着。

虽然现在几乎听不见Harry的呼吸声，但Draco却知道他的呼吸不太顺畅，因为他的胸口正紧贴着Draco的胸口起伏着。就在Draco开始怀疑Harry的状态是否没有他先前观察的那么好的时候，Harry搂在Draco腰上的手臂收紧了一些。

“你还好吗？”他的声音虚弱又沙哑。“我有没有——？”

“我很好，”Draco立刻轻声回答，温热的手掌贴上了Harry的脸颊；Harry的身体很烫，就像他第一次把头埋进Draco的颈侧嗅他的味道时的那种温度。“你的腿怎么样了？我等会儿叫克利切给你拿一剂生骨灵。”

Harry摇了摇头；或者说他只是在枕头上轻轻动了一下。“已经没事儿了，我猜；只有一点痛感了。我在转化的时候常常会弄断一两根骨头。”

Draco咽了口唾沫，点点头用拇指抚摸着Harry的眼睛。“你——你饿了吗？想喝点咖啡吗？”

但Harry再次摇了摇头，闭上眼睛轻轻叹了口气。几分钟之后，Harry仍然没有停止颤抖，于是Draco把被子拉高，紧紧地裹在Harry一丝不挂的身上。“等会儿见，你先睡会儿，好吗？”Draco低声说，他并不期待得到Harry的回应，因为Harry确实没有回应，他已经快睡着了。

一等到Harry睡着，Draco就轻手轻脚地爬下床伸展了一下身体，他的脊椎和膝盖咔哒作响，昨晚他一直蜷缩着睡在在Harry毛茸茸的狼形身体旁。

现在时间还很早，他透过厚重的天鹅绒窗帘往外瞄了一眼，然后轻轻地拉紧窗帘不留下一丝缝隙，回头望了一眼熟睡的Harry，悄无声息地走出了房间。

朝楼下走去时，Draco的脑子里出现了一种怪异的嗡嗡声，但他的大脑却一片空白。他无法集中注意力思考，没人能在跟他狼人形态的爱人共度一夜之后，还能集中注意，保持冷静思考。

即使Harry刚刚几乎没怎么开口，但Draco知道Harry会在他们下次谈论这件事的时候，Harry会说些什么。Harry一定准备好了一大番演讲，关于Draco的行为是多么的愚蠢又危险之类的话，而现在Draco见到了Harry真实的样子，Draco应该离开他了；应该继续他的生活，找一个不那么野蛮凶残的爱人。

但Draco已经准备好了他的答案——他下定决心了。

对Draco来说，昨晚只是一种证实他几天前就知道的事实的方式。昨晚的Harry，即使是在他最原始的形态下，也没有推开Draco，或者让Draco产生难以控制的威胁感并因此离开。Draco试图回想起昨晚，他是否有哪怕一丝丝的厌恶与不情愿，但他却只能回想起那股迫切的想要关心，保护Harry的感觉。

不过，他得先弄清Harry是否想要他，他想从他身上得到些什么。

因为，一旦一只媚娃决定与某人结成伴侣，那将是终身制的，而Draco不确定Harry Potter，那个道德高尚，刚正不阿的Harry Potter，是否像Draco需要他的那样需要Draco。

****~*~** **

“喂！Malfoy！”

Draco叹了口气，停下脚步，厌烦又冷淡地转过身，Pearce Erickson带着面罩从走廊那头走来。他的眼下也有着厚厚的黑眼圈，皮肤也十分灰白。

“Malfoy，”他的声音比平常更加粗野一点。“所以呢？”

“所以什么...？”Draco谨慎地问。“所以，你能详细说明一下吗？”Erickson隔着面罩看了他一眼。

“这是我在这儿的最后一周了，”Erickson不耐烦地说。“你有听说些什么吗？”

“关于什么的？”Draco明知故问。

“关于谁会接替我的职位！你打听过了吗？！”

“我为何要那样做？”Draco傲慢地挑起眉。“”这甚至与我的下属部门无关，我为何要在意谁接替你的职位？

Erickson诡异的淡金色眼睛里闪着怒火。“我只是以为你会念在同事一场的份上帮我一个忙，Malfoy。你没必要摆出这种态度，你们媚娃都一个样——”

“对对，我们只是一群除了摆弄着头发招摇过市以外，一无是处的美人儿，”Draco大声打断了他，“我知道你们对媚娃的评价，但我必须得说，我们对你们狼人的评价也不怎么样。”

令Draco恶心又惊讶的是，Erickson色眯眯地笑了起来。“你可真火辣又暴躁啊，不是吗？我有点兴奋了。”

“是吗，哦，记得把你的口水擦干净，”Draco冷冰冰地回答，他现在有着一股十分强烈的冲动，想用他锋利的媚娃爪子撕烂这个男人的蠢脸。

“那么，你在和某人约会吗？”（You seeing someone？）

“是的，一位心理医生，专治与你谈话之后产生的PTSD的那位。”

Erickson发出几声沙哑的低笑，“你总是这么幽默，Malfoy；一起吃顿晚餐，嗯？”

“不，我怀疑我无法在这场谈话之后吃下任何东西。”

“那去喝点儿什么？或者我们可以省掉这些狗屎直接去我家？我今晚有空。”

“那我愿意直接吃屎。”

“得了吧，我们都知道那会很棒的，”Erickson猥琐地哄骗着说。“我听说你们媚娃会在看到狼人阴茎的时候连腿都站不直——”

“你真令人作呕，”Draco厌恶地抿起嘴唇，再次打断了他，“你闻起来就像只脏兮兮的流浪疯狗。你为什么不找时间洗个澡呢？倒不是说我会因此跟你约会——这绝无可能——但这也许会让空气稍微清醒一点。”

Erickson终于闭上嘴巴了，他眼神从激烈的渴望变为了非常不友善的冷漠。没等Erickson结束他的怒视，Draco利落地转身走开了，他的发辫在身后飞扬，只剩下Erickson咬牙切齿地站在原地。

Draco没有心情对他的下属们保持和颜悦色。他待在格里莫广场时感受到的平静与安宁，在中午就消失殆尽了，只剩下一种持续不断的焦虑感在折磨着他的内心。他一整天都在思考（担心）Harry的事儿，他如何看待Draco昨晚的行为，这一切又会导致什么后果，他毫无把握又极度不安，但最重要的是，他非常非常想念Harry。

但一天的考验似乎并未结束，因为Draco发现Ronald Weasley正懒洋洋地瘫在Draco办公桌前的椅子里，他没系扣的鲜红色傲罗长袍直接垂在了地板上。

“该死，为什么就不能让我一个人待着？！”Draco抱怨着走到桌前，把手里的文件扔到桌上，倒进他的椅子里，十分夸张地用双手抱住他自己的头。

“谁不让你一个人待着？为什么？”Weasley听起来很困惑。

“混蛋，”Draco兴致缺缺地说。“你来干什么？”

“我今早飞路去了格里莫广场，”Weasley说。“Hermione和我会在满月之后那天去看望Harry。”

“我的天，Weasley，你们俩可真是贴心的好朋友，”Draco用嘲讽的严肃口吻说。“我可绝对不会，在我最好的朋友从他妈的狼人转化完之后，再去看望他呢；不，我只会继续过我自己的日子。”

当Draco发表着他尖酸刻薄的长篇大论时，Weasley一言不发，他脸上的表情更像是无聊而不是愤怒。“你说完了吗？”他问。

“还早着呢，”Draco不耐烦地说。“你想干什么？”

“Hermione认为你和Harry相爱了，”Weasley直言不讳地说，听到Weasley大声说出这句话，Draco立刻感觉双颊发烫。梅林啊，即使是他和Harry之间也还没有大声说出过这个。“我认为那是胡说八道，”Weasley苦着脸补充到。“你们才开始来往不到一个月——”他漫不经心地挥了挥他的大手掌，“——做你们的那些什么事儿。但那可不是爱，那只是玩玩儿而已。”

“感谢你卓越的洞察力，你这大猩猩，”Draco的手用力握着桌沿，咬牙切齿地说。他才不需要Weasley跑来大声说出在Draco脑子里蹦跶了整整一周的念头——它到来的如此迅速，如此之快，这怎么可能是爱？

“但你又做了这种事儿，”Weasley平静地继续说，仿佛他刚才没有说出什么足以在Draco身上扎个大洞的话一样。“某种极度愚蠢，病入膏肓的行为，那么，这是爱吗？”Weasley用唱歌般的语调笑着说。

“我有预感你会自问自答，感谢上帝快继续吧，聪明的大混蛋。”

Weasley叹了口气。“你为什么要那样做，Malfoy？”他之前那种自以为是的虚张声势消失了。他现在看起来跟Draco一样疲惫。“你为什么要冒这个险？”

“我没有冒险，我是据我所知，自Severus Snape之后最好的魔药师，”Draco一口气大吼出来。“我了解那个魔药的药效，我相信Harry的有足够智力和自控力不伤害或者攻击我。”

“没人能百分之百确定这种事！”Weasley气愤地说。“甚至连Harry自己也不能——他说他特别叮嘱过你不要这样做，不要在满月的时候接近他。但你还是去了！”

“Harry Potter也许能主宰你的人生，小子，但我并没有义务服从他，”Draco冷冰冰地说。“这是我自己的决定，我也准备在必要时承担后果了。”

“假如他最后伤到了你，他会带着足以杀死他的内疚感度过余生的，”Weasley冷静了下来，低声说。“他刚从被转化为狼人的绝望深渊中缓过来一些。然后你出现了，梅林才知道你是如何帮他的，以及你为什么要帮他，但你他妈确实帮到他了，而且这个傻瓜立刻无可救药地爱上了你。”Weasley用手扒了扒头发，一副豁出去了的样子，吐出一口气，直视着Draco。“你是他的全部，他已经完完全全地迷上你了。别把你自己置于险境，更别说在Harry可能是施暴者的情况下。这会杀了他的，别这样对他。”

“Weasley，”Draco瞪了他一眼，“所以你是专程来，就某些已经发生了的事情对我进行说教的吗？！已经结束了，Weasley，我和Harry都没事儿。但如果你是来这儿——”他指了指门口，“——那么，请。”

“我是来试着搞清楚，你是否对Harry抱有他对你的那种感情，”Weasley斟酌着说，“或者这整件事只是你的精心策划的一场阴谋，这样你就能在Harry面前小小的胜过他一场。”

“Weasley，这应该是我这辈子听过最荒谬的假设了。”

“可不是吗，”Weasley站起身遗憾地说，椅子发出轻柔的嘎吱声，“唉，大声说出这事儿的时候并没有我想象中那么令人激动和信服。那么，雪貂，”他笑嘻嘻地说，Draco立刻怒瞪着他。“跟你聊天很愉快。噢对了，如果你伤害了Harry，我会把你亮闪闪的头发全部拔光，然后用来勒死你，因为无论你长得多么好看，我都是直男，而且Harry是我最好的朋友，所以...”

“知道了，”Draco轻声说。

“回头见了，雪貂。”

“上帝啊，别了吧，Weasley。”

****~*~** **

Draco下班后没有像这几周那样赶去格里莫广场；他感觉自己没有上个月那么大胆了，当他做了Harry明确禁止他做的事儿之后。

他回到了自己的公寓，无视了他心底的焦虑不安和有些发紧的喉咙，冲了个澡，给自己做了点意大利面，然后开始酿制这个月的狼毒魔药，同时假装自己并没有极度渴望跟Harry待在一起。

在跟Weasley谈过以后，他对这两件事儿有些把握了：一，虽然这听起来很疯狂，但Harry确实对Draco抱有同样的感情；二，Harry对Draco昨晚的行为非常不满。

Draco擦了擦银碗，舀了一勺龙火灰，倒出一些银粉与其混合在一起，把银碗放在屋顶方窗的月光下，开始清洗缬草根并将其整齐地切成片待用。

这时，他听到了飞路火焰的声音，挂在壁炉上的铃铛欢快地响了起来，接着是Caesar喵喵叫的声音，Caesar从扶手椅上跳下来，猫叫声随着它奔向来访者的步伐而发出颤音。

Draco的双手突然开始剧烈颤抖，他咔哒一声把刀扔在桌上，紧抓着工作台边沿支撑住自己。他能听见Harry深情地低语声，和Caesar响亮到Draco在魔药室都能听见的呼噜声。Draco感觉自己的身体内部被攥成了一团，他脱下围裙，摇摇晃晃地走了出去。

Harry站在沙发后的壁炉前，像往常一样抱着Caesar，但他却一直盯着走廊的另一头Draco出现的地方，Draco擦了擦自己汗湿的手掌。他看起来状态非常好——跟Draco早晨离开的时候完全不一样了。

他面色红润，双眼炯炯有神，好好梳理过的卷发垂在肩上。显然，他是骑飞天摩托来的，因为他穿着一套骑行的衣服——黑色皮夹克和裤脚塞进系带短靴的牛仔裤——他里面穿着一件淡绿色纽扣衬衫，衬衫的前三颗口子像以往一样敞着，应该是Draco上周冲动消费买下的那件。

他不费吹灰之力就可以看起帅到令人难以置信，而Draco，突然荒谬地感觉自己非常不自在和邋遢。因为他还穿着洗完澡之后的那件法兰绒睡衣，他发型也乱糟糟的，凌乱的发丝从头顶蓬松的发结里滑了出来，耷拉在他的脸庞和肩上。尽管他有着媚娃血统，但他也知道他的皮肤状态不太好，在经过昨晚不安稳的睡眠之后，他的眼下出现了黑眼圈。但他此刻竟然傻站在这儿为了他的外表而烦恼，而不是其他他应该担心烦恼的事儿，Draco为此自己的虚荣心感到深深的羞愧。

即使在他们对视了几秒钟之后，Harry仍然没有对Draco露出笑容。

“嗨，”最终Draco先开口了，打破了这令人焦虑的沉默。Harry任由Caesar从他的怀里跳出去，用大拇指勾住自己的裤兜，在地板上垫了垫脚。“你看起来好多了，”Draco的声音里充满了惊奇。

“和什么时候相比？”Harry歪着头轻声问。

Draco的脸色有些发白。“和...今早相比，”他小声说。“还有上个月，”他回忆着补充到。

Harry的嘴角终于挂上一个傻笑。“这可得感谢你，”他朝着Draco的方向抬了抬下巴。“你今晚没来我家，”他继续说。“我有点担心，所以我就去了趟魔法部。”

“你——你去了魔法部？”Draco震惊地朝前迈了一步。

Harry耸耸肩。“我一直准备写信给他们答复，但我觉得我还是顺道去一趟吧，”他随意地说，用拳头轻轻敲了敲沙发后背。“我到了之后他们告诉你你已经下班了，所以我就去和部长谈了一会儿——还有那个家伙，部门主管的协调员。”

“什么，”Draco茫然地说。

“我接受那份工作了，”Harry平静地说。“狼人事务主管。”

Draco目瞪口呆地望着Harry，他的胸口有些疼，一股突如其来的喜悦在他心间绽放开来。

“真的吗？”他的声音有些沙哑。Harry点点头。“为什么？”他疑惑地问。

“我该回去回绝掉那份工作吗？”

Draco皱起眉。“你就不能像个正常人一样回答问题吗？”

“对哦，因为你是个非常坦率直接的人呢，”Harry面无表情地说完，然后眨了眨眼睛。Draco瞪了他一眼，Harry耐心地叹了一口气，用拇指挠了挠他的眉毛。“当我不是人类状态的时候，你会来陪着我，那我就不能在你工作的地方陪着你吗？”

“这不是一码事儿！”Draco难以置信地大声说。“你不应该为了别人去做一份你不喜欢的工作，特别是为了我！”

“为什么？”Harry皱着眉问，“为什么不能为了你？”

“因为——”Draco激动地挥了挥手。“你应该做一些你喜欢的，你想要的工作。”

“我就想做这个。”

“不，你不喜欢，你只是想要给予我恩惠而做出了一个未经大脑思考的决定！”

Harry不耐烦地啧了一声。“Malfoy，闭嘴好吗？为什么你要在这事儿上面和我争？”

“你——”

“听着，你已经说了好几天了，”Harry打断他，“你一直在叫我回去工作，让生活回到正轨。即使他们亲自来请我，我也不可能再回到魔法法律执行司了，但我喜欢在魔法部里工作，即使是在某个养老部门里。而且，能待在你身边更是个额外的福利。”

“所以...你真的准备在魔法生物部门工作？”Draco怀疑地问。

“嗯，我准备试试，”Harry坚定地说。接着，他眼神有些游移地叹了口气。“你不该那样做，Draco。我到现在都不敢相信你竟然把自己置于那样的危险中。”

“我没有危险，”Draco下意识地昂起头反驳道，他的嗓音有些发颤，他的心情也随之低落了起来。

Harry的表情变得有些严肃。“别再这件事儿上胡扯，”他轻声说，经过他的语气还是有点尖锐。“如果我伤害到了你——如果我——”

“但你没有，”Draco打断他，眉心皱起一条细细的黑纹。他双臂交叉在胸前，不服气地瞪着Harry。“你没有你也不会伤害我，我有信心而且我已经——”

“我爱你，”Harry突然粗声粗气地说，“我爱上你了。”

Draco的耳朵里突然出现了某种混合着狂吼大笑的吵闹轰鸣声；他的喉咙比沙粒还干，他不得不用双手紧紧抓住他难看的睡衣，以免自己做出某些愚蠢的事儿——比如来一场极端粗野的现场舞蹈，或者仰天狂笑，或者把头埋进沙发靠垫里尖叫，或者，抱起Caesar咬它一口。Draco的牙因为用力过猛地咬紧牙关而隐隐作痛，他的脸颊已经烫得可以酿出一份缩身魔药了。

Harry站在原地，缓缓眨了眨眼，表情十分平静，似乎并没有意识到Draco正在经历一场无声无息的崩溃。

“Draco？”Harry试探地叫他。

“我在，”Draco傻乎乎地回答。

“你听见我刚刚说的话了吗？”

“你爱我。”

“对，”Harry点点头，“我疯狂的爱上你了——所以我需要你想我保证你永远不会再那样做；你永远不能再像那样冒险。”

“你——你不能强迫我保证，Potter，”Draco毫无杀伤力地说，因为此刻他的内心正因Potter刚才的话而变得十分柔软。

Harry又叹了一口气，闭上双眼垂着肩。“为什么你一定要把事情搞得这么复杂呢？”他疲倦地问。

“为什么你一定要——？”Draco拼命想要反驳些什么，但他的大脑终于放弃并停止工作了。而此刻，Draco的双腿正自作主张地带着他往前冲，奔向房间的另一头，奔向Harry，好像他要攻击Harry，撕碎Harry，把Harry吞下去似的。

Draco从地板上起跳，Harry微微曲着膝盖准备接住他，于是他就像一节该死的货运列车一样重重砸在了Harry怀里，突然间，他发现自己的大腿压在Harry胸口，双腿紧紧缠在了Harry的腰上。Draco低头望着他，他的双手紧紧搂住Draco，嘴角挂着Draco每天都渴望见到的微笑，双眼闪闪发光地回望着Draco。

“你不应该那样跟我说话，”Draco气冲冲地说，手指拨弄着Harry的卷发。“你不能在吵架的时候这样说，Potter。”

“那你给我写个说明书呗？”Harry吻着他的脖子喃喃道。“我真诚地忏悔并且保证我一定会遵守照做。”

Draco哼了一声，吻了吻Harry那道闪电形的伤疤，然后是他的鬓角，他的脸颊。Draco的手掌环着Harry的脖子，他强壮有力的脉搏在Draco的掌心下如同鼓点般跳动。“实话告诉我——你昨晚感觉是否比以往好了一点？”

“Draco，”Harry警告地说，仰起头严肃地盯着他。

“说实话，Harry。”

“这是我第一次醒来后没有感觉被一辆巴士碾过或者被一只毒角兽踩过。”在看到Draco得意地露出微笑之后，Harry迅速补充到，“这也许要归功于你的魔药，Draco，但只有这个是我需要你提供的帮助。而不是让你来测试一个情绪不稳的狼人是否会把你撕成碎片。”

“你不会的，”Draco用鼻子蹭了Harry，“昨晚我能感觉到你，你就在那儿。”

“我当然在那儿了，但不代表我能控制住该死的狼的那一部分，”Harry有点生气。“Draco，如果你有什么闪失，我真的不知道该怎么办。”

“那么你会重新开始喝平平无奇的标准狼毒魔药，然后再重新找一个狂热粉丝跟你亲热咯，”Draco说。

“噢，得了吧，你可不是我的粉丝，”他一脸严肃地说，当Draco轻轻笑了起来时，Harry咧着嘴大笑起来。“你...你是个固执又让人恼火，但却美到惊人的小混蛋，你总是在我脑海挥之不去。”

“你想让我从你脑海里消失？”

Harry闷闷不乐地点点头。“试过很多次，但没有一次成功。”

“美到惊人？”

“有时我甚至无法直视你；你就像太阳一样耀眼。”

“还好你没说月亮。”

Harry大笑起来，几乎把Draco从他身上颠下去。然后他抬手握住Draco的脖子把他拉了下来，让两人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，激烈地深吻着对方，有那么一瞬间，Draco甚至产生了这才是他们的初吻的错觉，因为这个吻是那么生涩，但又十分神圣。

一股想要靠近Harry，和他待在一起的迫切渴望占据了Draco的大脑。几秒钟之后，Draco突然意识到Harry在移动，他抱着Draco走到走廊上，于是Draco在心里有些疯狂地祷告感谢着梅林。面对接下来即将发生的事儿，本该出现的紧张情绪却不见了；他只能感觉到深深的感激之情，这一刻终于要到来了。

Draco知道他们的第一次会非常有意义，当Harry把他放在床边并且结束了这个吻时，Draco只需要看Harry一眼就知道，这才是他们恋爱关系的开始，不是因为他们即将第一次做爱，而是因为他们的每一次触碰，每一次抚摸，每一个吻都充满了承诺。

Harry用极度温柔地方式解开了Draco的睡衣，带着从未有过的试探扯下他的睡衣，他覆着薄茧的手带着一种近乎虔诚的柔情抚摸着Draco，拇指轻抚过Draco粉色的乳珠，他跪在地板上把Draco的双腿放在他健壮的双肩上，吻着Draco的大腿内侧。

Draco在床上扭来扭去，贴着他极度敏感皮肤的床单也似乎变得滚烫了起来。他的阴茎在几分钟内就迅速勃起了，Harry抚摸着他全身上下的各处地方，但就是不碰Draco希望他触碰的地方。当Harry在他的髋骨上留下一个个吻痕时，他难耐地挺起臀部，把小腹靠向Harry湿热的口腔和舌头。

Draco一言不发地沉默着；他不想催Harry，不想把这个变成一场快速又粗暴的‘随便玩玩儿’，但他得用尽全力，才能才自己不伸出手去握住他的阴茎。当Harry的舌头终于游走到了Draco的大腿根部时，他忍不住小声的呜咽起来，大张开了双腿。

Harry缓慢地轻舔了一下Draco的阴茎，用他又紧又热的嘴唇包裹住那湿乎乎的顶端，缓慢磨人地吮吸了一下，Draco再一次失控地挺起了臀部。

然后他的阴茎弹回了他的小腹，Harry胳膊肘靠在床垫上，双膝跪在地板上，把Draco的屁股举在了半空中。

“操，”Draco喘着气把拳头摁在他的前额，他的另一只手紧紧攥着床单，他的阴茎紧贴着他的小腹抽动着。Harry先是漫不经心地吻了吻他圆润的屁股，玩闹似的用牙齿轻咬着，然后用手指掰开了他的屁股蛋，Harry的呼吸扫在他的身下的入口，Draco不由得颤抖起来。“操，”Draco重复到，只是这次他的声音更小了，因为现在尖叫为时已晚——照Harry现在的样子来看，一时半会儿还结束不了。

第一次，Harry伸出舌头，长长的舔了一口在Draco双腿之间的缝隙。第二次，他一路舔到了Draco的尾椎骨。接着Harry发出一声下流沙哑的叹息，Draco差点因此直接射出来，然后他把整张脸埋进了Draco潮湿的屁股里，用舌尖轻戳着他的入口。

Draco感觉自己下半身的每一块肌肉都绷紧了。他挣扎着睁开双眼，看见双腿无助地在空中摇摇晃晃，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，他已经忘记自己是不是自愿这么做的了。Harry坚定地舔着Draco发颤的小洞，同时发出一声声粗哑的、近乎非人的呻吟。

Draco双手紧靠在身侧，手指用力抓紧床单，他甚至能感觉到他的指甲穿透布料嵌进他手掌的感觉。他努力吞咽着，试着咽下任何由他胸腔里那团温暖火焰而起的声音。

当Harry突然把舌头推进去时，Draco的双腿猛地在空中绷直，他坚硬的舌头直直地朝里推动着，直到Draco感觉到Harry的双肩紧贴着床垫，把下巴贴在了他的屁股上。Draco大声呻吟起来，于是Harry把舌头抽了出来，然后迅速的插回去，左右动了动。

“操！”Draco几乎无法说出一句完整的咒骂，他屈服了，他伸手抓住Harry的头发，“梅林啊，Harry——”

Draco的反应似乎鼓励了Harry，他抽出舌头，轻轻地咬着Draco入口处那层薄薄的皮肤，用嘴唇抿吸起来，直到Draco的小洞挂满Harry的唾沫，一张一合地打开。当Harry的手指插进去时，Draco夹道欢迎着他手指的屁股有些不适，但这种隐约的不适有效分散了他的注意力，让他不至于那么快高潮。

然而，当Harry毫不留情地用热切且持续不断的吮吸扩张Draco小洞，发出响亮的啧啧声时，Draco差点没忍住，差点迎来一场射得自己满身都是的剧烈高潮。

Draco失控地晃动着脑袋，他头发散乱，脸颊滚烫，汗水刺痛了他的头皮和脖颈。

“想要你，”Harry再次把舌头推进他体内时，Draco口齿不清地说。Harry哼了一声，掌心朝下把一根手指插了进去，放在他的舌头旁边，抵住Draco的前列腺，专心致志地揉搓起来。“Harry！”

Draco喘着粗气，他的喉咙很干，他的全身都在发抖，他的大腿和屁股因长时间拉伸而发疼。他的每一次吐息都像是一声声饥渴的尖声呜咽，他警告般的收紧了攥着Harry头发的手指。

Harry推进了第二根手指，来来回回的抽插着，双指在Draco体内搅动着，用舌尖轻轻挑逗着那处敏感的粉色肌肤。

就在Draco准备放弃，准备迎接高潮时，Harry突然抽出手指，移开了他的嘴巴，喘着粗气把Draco放平在床上。Draco强迫自己睁开双眼，终于松开了他紧紧咬住的牙关，用因强烈渴望而有些呆滞的双眼望着Harry，他的表情就像他自己感觉到的那样迫切而无助。

“求你了，”他轻声说。但不用担心，因为Harry已经开始脱衣服了。

他坐在地板上，解开鞋带蹬掉他的靴子和袜子，甩开他的夹克，他甚至懒得解开扣子，从头顶一把扯掉了他的衬衫，然后脱掉牛仔裤，露出了他有力的微微跳动着的勃起。

一看到他，Draco本就急促的呼吸变得更加急促了——他甚至怀疑自己永远无法在面对着Harry迷人的裸体时，保持冷静镇定。他那线条分明的躯体是如此健壮，那些伤疤让他显得更加勇敢坚毅，但却又给他添加了一丝脆弱的气质，这种对比鲜明的美感总是让Draco惊叹又渴望。

Harry跪在Draco的双腿之间，召来润滑油并往自己的阴茎上涂抹了一些，Draco有些紧张，深深地呼出一口气。但Harry此刻凝视着Draco的温柔表情，却完全没有了几分钟前他疯狂地舔着Draco屁股的踪影；Harry的表情混杂着几丝痛苦与恳求，把Draco的膝盖推到他的胸前，然后猛地俯下身咬了一口他的乳头，Draco发出一声沙哑的惊叫。

他们沉默着用相同的频率呼吸着，然后屏住呼吸，共同凝视着Harry的阴茎轻触着Draco翕张着的入口。Harry朝前挺动臀部，把顶端推了进去，Draco甚至担心，他会在感受到Harry的阴茎完全插入带来的疼痛和满足感之前就晕过去。他心里涌起一股突如其来的空虚，急切地叫嚣着要求被满足、被填满，于是Draco开始不耐烦地扯着自己的头发大声哼哼起来。

Harry充满各种情绪的双眼扫过Draco，毫不费力地吸引了他的全部注意力，这让Draco立刻停止了他的动作，等待着Harry用缓慢但却不可阻挡的势头完全进入了他。

这感觉跟Draco想象的完全不一样——他不认为自己能够想象出如此绝妙非凡的感受，这超出了他大脑的想象范围。Harry填满了Draco，远不只是他的阴茎插进Draco的屁股这么简单——Draco感觉此刻自己非常完整，这种难以形容的满足感让他深深认识到了之前的自己是多么不完整。

而Harry的表情也出卖了他，他也感受到了跟Draco同样的，渗进他身上每一根骨头，渗进他灵魂最深处的极度愉悦与快感。即使Draco非常努力的尝试过了，但他也无法理清思绪，说出一个完整的词。尽管那迫切的欲望正在Draco的身体里燃烧，可他却不想结束这一刻——他希望时间能永远停驻在这一刻，那样他就永远沉浸在这与Harry合为一体的美妙感觉中。

俯在Draco身上的Harry有些颤抖，他握住Draco的肩膀，汗珠从他的额头滑落，砸在Draco的锁骨上。Harry深吸一口气，一只手抓住Draco的屁股，另一只手把Draco的膝盖按在床上，让他保持双腿大张开的姿势。

同时，Draco的感官徘徊在一个他久久不愿离去的地方。他可能几秒钟之后就要高潮了，他的腰背因自脊椎而上持续不断的轻微颤抖而疼痛。

这时Harry开始动了。

Draco感觉自己被抛入了一篇无穷无尽的虚空之中，只能感受到在他全身每一处肆意蔓延的强烈愉悦，这种猛烈的快感点燃了他的每一根神经末梢。随着Harry每一次几乎令Draco窒息的挺动撞击，Draco几乎快从床上飞起来了，他的阴茎啪啪作响的拍在他自己的小腹上，随着每一次晃动而射出一股股黏糊糊的前液。

Harry几乎把自己整个人都操进Draco体内了，他用十分迅速猛烈的节奏抽插着，Draco的屁股贪婪地大张着嘴巴把他吞了进去，Draco屁股里的润滑油和前液被Harry操了出来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声让Draco更加兴奋了。Harry把Draco的双腿搭在他的肩上，于是Draco咬着牙用屁股去撞Harry的小腹，迎接他的阴茎。

随着他们的动作，墙壁被床架撞得砰砰作响，Draco不行了；他无法再坚持了。

Draco绷着脖子高声尖叫起来，他的指甲刺破Harry的皮肤，深深地扎进进Harry的后背，他迎来了从未有过的猛烈高潮，射出了一股白色的液体飞溅在了他自己上下滑动着的喉结上。Harry望着Draco崩溃的样子低吼了一声，眼前的场景让他开始更加失控地冲撞着。

最终Draco脱力地瘫倒在床上，控制不住地抽噎着，他眼前一片模糊，只能看到在走廊灯光映射下Harry轮廓不明的身影，他紧紧抓住Harry，直到Harry压在他身上，急切地啃着他的脖子，一只脚踩着地板继续用力地操他。

“想——我想——”Harry咕哝着说，“想标记你——想让你成为我的——你是我的——想让你，让你——”

“好，”Draco失神地呜咽着，他几乎不知道他在向Harry恳求些什么，“操，Harry，求你了，我想要——”

Harry大喊着用尽全力地冲刺，把Draco越顶越高，下一刻Draco就感受到Harry释放在了他的体内，那美妙的热度让他哭得更厉害了，他立刻转过脸去寻找Harry的嘴唇。

几分钟后，当Harry轻轻把他扶上床靠在枕头上时，Draco仍还在一边颤抖一边小声抽噎。Draco感觉整个人都被掏空了，他软绵绵地躺在那儿，扯着Harry汗湿的黑发，任由Harry在他身上留下一个个湿吻。突然间他感到非常空虚，他的身下的小洞还未合上，湿淋淋地张着嘴巴，他不禁又陷入了那种疼痛又甜蜜的感觉。

“我是不是太用力了？”Harry低声问，但Draco只能用小声的轻笑来回答他。“操，你太美了，”他叹了口气，用鼻子蹭了蹭Draco的耳后。“我想我永远也克服不了这个。”

Draco腼腆地笑了笑，把鼻子埋在Harry的头发里深吸一口气。Harry修长的手指充满爱意的梳理着Draco的头发，这让他更困了。

“现在你该说那句话了，”他迷迷糊糊地贴着Harry的额头说。“时机很重要，Potter。”

Harry无声地笑了笑，他收紧了放在Draco腰侧的手臂，吻了吻他的脖子。“我爱你，Draco Malfoy，”他温柔又坦诚地说，语气里充满了宠溺。

“唔，”Draco微笑着说，“我想我永远也克服不了这个。”Harry大笑起来，Draco抱紧Harry把脸埋进他的颈侧，将他们的腿缠在一起。“我对你也有同样的感觉，你知道吗？关于你爱我的那件事儿。”

“...我知道，从你昨晚走进我卧室的那一刻起，我就知道了。”

~END~


End file.
